A Última Lágrima da Guerreira Lunar
by Yumeko.dono
Summary: Traída pelos que mais amava Usagi tem que enfrentar uma nova e dura realidade. Parte para outro país em busca de uma nova vida e esquecer os que um dia foram seus amigos. Mas um novo inimigo surge em busca de vingança. Que fará Usagi? regressará ou não?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Prólogo

A lua chorava…ela chorava. Estava triste. Não tinha o brilho e a beleza de sempre, tão característico como nós a conhecemos.

Ela encontra-se desolada de uma tal maneira, que quem olha para a lua, sente uma enorme vontade de chorar. Sente o sofrimento desta. Sim, a lua sofria. Sofria como a sua protectora.

Porquê?

Num beco sem saída e muito mal iluminado, sente-se a presença de alguém. Vislumbra-se uma silhueta. Com a aproximação, essa mesma silhueta ganha a forma de uma rapariga que aparenta ter os seus 17 anos. Tem uns longos e belíssimos cabelos da cor do ouro. Contudo, o seu penteado não é nada comum, pois este é apanhado por duas espécies de ondangos, que neste preciso momento, encontram-se quase desfeitos. O seu nome é Usagui, ou melhor, Sailor Moon.

Ela encontra-se sentada com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos, ocultando-lhe a face, e está abraçada à sua barriga.

Ela chorava. Não queria acreditar no que tinha presenciado. Queria que tudo o que tinha visto não passasse de um pesadelo. Queria que tudo o que os seus olhos azuis viram, não passasse de uma mera ilusão. Sim! Uma ilusão! Mas não. Não foi uma ilusão. O que os seus olhos viram foi bem real. Uma realidade cruel. Uma realidade dura. Uma realidade chocante para ela. Uma realidade brutal para a sua visão e para o seu coração.

Estava desiludida. Como é que eles podiam ter feito aquilo com ela? Como é que ela nunca imaginou? Há quanto tempo escondiam aquilo dela? Como é que ela não se apercebeu? Como? Era esta a questão que estava na sua mente. Eles. Sim eles! A quem ela tanto considerava e amava. Eles a quem ela tanto fizera para proteger e preservar. Eles a quem ela dera tudo.

Ela chorava…não por ser aquela rapariguinha chorona e preguiçosa que todos conheciam. Porém, ela não chora sozinha. Ela chora por dois.

Estava completamente de rastos…não sabia o que ia fazer da sua vida. Sabia apenas, que ali naquela cidade já não podia continuar. Mas como seria o seu futuro? Onde? O que iria ser dela? O que diriam os seus pais? Como é que ela voltaria para casa, assim, naquele estado? Não podia. Eles não o permitiriam. Pensava ela.

Olhava. Olhava agora para o seu medalhão, com a cara lavada em lágrimas. Este encontra-se a milímetros de distância dos seus pés. Olhava para ele e recordava-se do tempo em que travava batalhas. Do tempo em que não havia mentiras, por parte daqueles que mais amava. Do tempo em que era inocente. Uma idiota! Pensava agora, sorrindo ironicamente. Do tempo em que não havia ressentimentos. Não existia a raiva. Não existia ódio. Sentimentos esses que se manifestavam agora no seu coração. Coração outrora puro e cheio de amor. Mas não. Não agora. Não era o que ela sentia agora por aqueles a quem chamava de amigos. Por aqueles a quem confiara a sua vida.

Contudo, havia uma. Uma que lhe continua amiga e leal. Uma que ficou tão chocada, senão mais, quanto ela, quando viu. Uma que não a tinha traído. Uma que lhe estendia a mão, neste preciso momento……

- Não fiques assim. Eu estou e estarei sempre aqui para tudo o que precisares. – Diz-lhe o vulto que lhe estendeu a mão – Não fiques assim. Eles não o merecem!

- Eu sei…Mina-chan…mas é mais forte do que eu – Responde-lhe entre soluços Usagui.

Minako Hino ou Sailor Vénus, foi quem lhe estendeu a mão. Uma rapariga muito parecida, em tudo com a Usagui. Isto é, parecida tanto na aparência, pois esta também, tem longos cabelos loiros, só que estes estão presos por um laço vermelho. Os seus olhos também são azuis. Mas, também se parecem mentalmente, pois Minako, assim como Usagui, atrasa-se para as aulas. Não gosta de estudar. Também é despistada como esta, daí também não ter percebido e ter ficado chocada com o acontecido, como a sua amiga. Porém, apesar destes "defeitos" referido, Minako é também uma grande amiga e tem um ombro amigo, sempre que o destino assim o exija. Foi o caso. Quando viu, assim como Usagui, o ocorrido, ficou espantada e sem reacção. Mas quando Usagui começou a correr sem rumo e desorientada, ela também correu. Correu atrás desta, pois viu o estado em que a amiga ia. Chegado ao local ficou com o coração nas mãos, pelo sofrimento da Usagui, da sua princesa e amiga. Estendeu-lhe a mão, mas como esta não se levantou, Minako senta-se ao seu lado. Limpa as lágrimas desta, mas Usagui continua a chorar.

- Não podes ficar assim…não te fará bem… – Diz-lhe tristemente, uma vez mais. Ela sofre pela amiga. Sofre por não poder ajudá-la. Sofre por não a ter protegido. Sofre por não conseguir arrancar a dor que a sua princesa sente – …já to disse, mas repito. Usagui-chan, eles não o merecem…não merecem que fiques assim…

- Eu sei… – Responde-lhe novamente – …Mas… deixa-me…deixa-me chorar tudo agora…deixa-me derramar a minha ultima lágrima…ultima lágrima por eles…será a ultima vez…pois…a partir de hoje…eles…deixarão de existir para mim…terão apenas o meu desprezo…a minha indiferença…o meu ódio…

- Oh, Usagui-chan, tens a certeza? – Perguntou Minako espantada, pois nunca pensou ouvir tais palavras da sua princesa de coração maior que o mundo.

- Sim…Mina-chan…nunca os perdoarei…depois do que me fizeram…não achas que tenho razão?...nem nunca saberão a verdade… – Disse, Usagui um pouco indignada, rompendo em prantos novamente.

- Sim…tens razão…toda a razão. – Diz-lhe Minako, também chorosa pela sua amiga, abraçando-a e confortando-a – Desculpa-me! Chora…deita para fora as tuas mágoas…eu estou aqui…chora tudo o que tens a chorar.

E assim foi. Estiveram assim horas. Finalmente, Usagui já não continha dentro de si, mais lágrimas para derramar. Secou. Já não tinha amor no seu coração, para eles. Tinha o seu coração fechado. Frio. Já não ia chorar mais. Nunca mais na vida. Agora tinha que pensar no futuro, pois não estava sozinha. Tinha outra preocupação. A única coisa que seria a sua alegria na vida. Agora sabia que já não podia ficar mais ali, e não só por ela. Tinha que ir embora. Pega o seu medalhão e levanta-se. Minako faz o mesmo em seguida.

- Miga, estás melhor? – Pergunta-lhe Minako.

- Sim. Agora estou. Chorei tudo – Responde-lhe – Chorei uma última vez. Muito obrigada, Mina-chan.

- …Ora Usagui, sabes que estou e estarei sempre aqui para tudo o que precisares…sabes que sempre podes contar comigo para tudo…mesmo tudo… – Diz-lhe Minako, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Eu sei…mas, obrigada na mesma…obrigada por tudo… – Diz-lhe Usagui, olhando-a também nos olhos. Olhando-a profundamente e sabe que esta foi sincera. O sentimento é mútuo para as duas. Uma amizade profunda e verdadeira, que hoje se tornou eterna.

- Agora tens que ter cuidado…tens que pensar nele também…agora, já não estás sozinha…

- Eu sei…já não posso pensar só em mim…vamos?

- Onde?

- Não sei…só sei que não posso continuar nesta cidade…na mesma cidade que eles…vamos?

- Sim…

Assim foi. As duas partiram. Porém, Usagui olhou uma vez mais para o sítio em que esteve a chorar. Olhou uma vez mais para a sua cidade. Cidade em que conheceu o seu único e eterno amor. Cidade onde conheceu as suas amigas, suas companheiras, suas irmãs. Cidade onde passou os melhores dias da sua vida.

Contudo, agora era a hora de dizer adeus. Adeus a tudo isso. Era hora de dizer adeus à Usagui que ali viveu e cresceu. Era hora de dizer adeus à Usagui boba. Usagui chorona e preguiçosa. Usagui que confiava em tudo, mas especialmente em todos. Era hora de dizer adeus à Usagui bondosa e cheia de amor para dar. Não. Agora só daria muito amor a uma pessoa, a que crescia dentro de si. Pensando nisto coloca a mão sobre a barriga acariciando-a e fechando os olhos, dos seus olhos azuis sai a ultima lágrima.

Partiu, deixando a última lágrima que Usagui jurou derramar. A lua nunca mais terá o brilho e a beleza de sempre, despedaçou-se como a sua protectora.


	2. Visitas Inesperadas

Capitulo I – Visitas Inesperadas

Capitulo I – Visitas Inesperadas

Ela estava cansada. Não dormia bem há uma semana, mais ou menos. Estava atolada em trabalho. Isso nota-se no seu aspecto. A sua face já não tem aquela inocência da adolescência. Não. A sua face é de uma mulher dos seus 23 anos. O seu olhar não tinha brilho. Era frio e distante. Era calculista. Mas hoje, o seu olhar, a sua face era de uma mulher cansada.

Cansada das reuniões. Cansada do seu trabalho, pois este exigia tudo de si. Era das melhores, senão a melhor. Era a mais aplicada no seu trabalho, por isso havia se tornado a directora de um escritório de publicidade. Tinha-se tornado numa mulher bem sucedida. Ninguém o diria se a tivesse conhecido à vários anos atrás.

Ela pensava enquanto caminhava para casa. Ela pensava, não ligando aos piropos que lhe lançavam, pois Usagi Tsukino era agora uma mulher bela e sofisticada. Cobiçada por qualquer homem por onde passasse. Tinha abandonado os seus odangos. O seu cabelo estava um pouco mais curto do que o habitual.

Mas voltando aos seus pensamentos. Ela pensava no sonho que não a deixava dormir há já várias noites. Pensava que teria que se magoar mais uma vez. Pensava que teria de reencontrar aqueles que a magoaram. Isso deixava-a atormentada. Isso não a deixava dormir descansada. Estava tão concentrada nos seus pensamentos. Estava tão atordoada com isto tudo, que nem reparou que tinha chegado a casa e aberto a porta. Voltou à realidade quando ouviu alguém chamar por si.

- Mamã! Mamã! – Chamou-lhe uma linda menina dos seus 5 anos. A alegria dos seus olhos. A única que fazia os seus olhos brilhar. Ganharem vida, novamente – Que bom que chegate. Olha o indo desenho que fiz pa ti.

- Olá meu anjo – Disse Usagi abaixando-se e abraçando-a – Que lindo desenho. A mamã gostou muito, meu amor. Está lindo. Obrigada. – Diz beijando-a – Agora deixa-me tomar rapidamente um duche, para depois a mamã preparar uma coisa para comermos, ok?

- Sim.

- Então vai brincar um pouquinho para o teu quarto. Mary, tome conta dela enquanto tomo o meu duche e depois pode ir embora ok?

- Sim, senhora. Vamos brincar Chibiusa?

- Oba! Sim.

Usagi observava a sua filha enquanto esta subia as escadas e se dirigia para o quarto. Ela sorriu. Sorriu com a alegria dela. Sorriu com a pureza e vigor desta. Mas logo esse sorriso se desvaneceu. Porquê? Porque esta é parecida com o seu pai. Porque esta tem o cabelo rosa, mas os olhos do homem que ela um dia amou. Que ainda ama, apesar de tudo. Por Chibiusa ser a filha do homem que ela nunca esqueceu. Por ela representar um futuro que não virá mais. Mas Usagi não chorou. Cumpriu até hoje o que tinha dito e prometido à sua amiga Minako. Não chorou nunca mais. Estava seca de lágrimas.

Assim ficou durante alguns minutos. Depois, Usagi também subiu para o seu quarto. Novamente os pensamentos sobre o sonho que tinha tido voltaram à sua mente. Aquele sonho que tanto a atormentava. Que não a deixava concentrar-se, ultimamente, no seu trabalho, apesar de o continuar a fazer bem.

Fleshback do seu sonho

Usagi caminhava por um jardim cheio de rosas vermelhas e brancas. Esse jardim tinha como fundo uma lua branca. Uma lua enorme. Uma lua sem brilho. Uma lua triste. Chegada a uma fonte Usagi vê uma mulher vestida de branco, com longos cabelos vermelhos vivos. A mulher encontra-se de costas. Mas quando sente a presença da Usagi a mulher vira-se para esta. E chama-lhe:

- Princesa Serenidade!

- Quem és tu? – Pergunta-lhe Usagi, olhando para si mesma, pois estava vestida como princesa da lua. – Como sabes quem sou eu?

- Por ora não te posso dizer quem sou…nem como te conheço…um dia saberás quem sou e tudo o mais. Não tenho muito tempo, princesa. Apenas invadi os teus sonhos para te dizer que algo de muito ruim aproxima-se…tens que voltar…os teus amigos…a tua família…todos precisam da tua ajuda…precisam da ajuda da guerreira lendária. Precisam da tua ajuda, princesa.

- Como? Que queres dizer com isso? Eu não posso voltar.

- Claro que podes. Não só podes como deves. É o teu povo. É o teu dever como princesa e guerreira do amor e da justiça.

- Não o sou mais…já não tenho amor e paz dentro de mim. Tenho apenas rancor e raiva. Ódio. O meu coração está gelado.

- Não é verdade e tu o sabes…és a princesa da lua. És aquela que enche os nossos corações de esperança e paz. Só tu podes deter o mal que aí vem.

- Qual é o mal que aí vem?

- Não to posso dizer………… – Disse tristemente a mulher – ……por agora.

- Mas como é que eu o vou deter? O meu medalhão já não funciona. Não tem o brilho de antes. Deixou de funcionar, quando abandonei o meu passado. Quando reneguei o meu futuro. E, o meu ceptro foi partido pela galáxia na batalha contra o Chaos há 7 anos atrás.

- Princesa…tu não despertaste ainda o teu verdadeiro poder – responde-lhe a mulher tocando no seu medalhão, modificando-o – Tens que despertar o teu verdadeiro poder. Tens que despertar como Eternal Sailor Moon Cosmos! E tens de ajudar as tuas guerreiras a passarem para a sua última fase de transformação. Transformação de eternas. Agora vai…não posso mais continuar aqui.

Assim foi. A mulher desapareceu. Usagi acordou de repente. Levantou-se e procurou pelo seu medalhão. Quando o encontrou numa das gavetas, este estava modificado. Estava com um novo brilho. Um brilho intenso. Um brilho luminoso. Este permitia-lhe transformar-se novamente. Permitia-lhe transformar na sua última fase, fase que a mulher lhe falou. Contudo, ela não o experimentou, pois estava com medo. Ela ficou perplexa, olhando para ele.

Fim do Fleshback

Usagi estava no banho quando foi despertada, novamente pela voz da Chibiusa que tinha entrado e chamava-a agora.

- Mamã…Mamã…

- O que foi Chibiusa?

- Etão a baté na pota?

Usagi levanta-se rapidamente da banheira. Veste o roupão e desce as escadas, apressadamente. Chibiusa segue-a.

- Deve ser a tia Mina que veio da sua viagem na Inglaterra nos visitar… – Dizia ao mesmo tempo que pensava que esta não a havia dito nada sobre a sua vinda.

Usagi abre a porta e ao abri-la fica paralisada. Fica chocada. Fica espantada. Fica pasmada, pois nunca na vida ia imaginar ter aquelas duas pessoas ali na sua frente. Nunca na vida imaginaria que a encontrassem. Não pensava que elas, algum dia, conseguiriam acha-la. Usagi estava sem palavras. Até que uma daquelas duas pessoas lhe diz…

- Olá princesa? Como vais? Há quanto tempo – Podemos entrar?

- Olá…eu…estou…bem… – Responde Usagi atónita e gaga com a surpresa. Estava paralisada, olhando para elas. Estava sem reacção,

- Não nos convidas a entrar, princesa? – Pergunta-lhe a outra pessoa que a acompanhava.

- Claro…claro. Entrem – Convidou, mas friamente.

- Mamã…quem são elas?

- MAMÃ! – Dizem as duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo.

- São umas antigas amigas da mamã, agora vai para o teu quarto sim, meu anjo? – Diz-lhe Usagi, olhando da Chibiusa para elas, estava assustada e ao mesmo tempo atónita por elas terem visto e descoberto a menina. A sua filha – A mamã precisa de falar com elas, sim?

- Sim. – Disse Chibiusa, subindo as escadas para o seu quarto.

As três estavam olhando para ela a subir as escadas. Estavam caladas. Usagi pelo já referido. As outras duas pela descoberta da filha da Usagi. Elas sentaram-se, mesmo sem a permissão da Usagi, esta por sua vez, fez o mesmo. Permaneciam caladas. Até que uma quebrou o silêncio que estava instalado.

- Usagi quem é aquela menina? Ela é a Chibiusa? Como? Porque não disseste nada? E o Mamoru sabe?

- Sim, Michiru. Aquela é a Chibiusa. Depois do que eles me fizeram…não merecem saber a verdade, não achas? – Respondeu-lhe Usagi indignada, não querendo abordar mais o assunto, muda-o rapidamente – O que é que vocês as duas fazem aqui? Como me acharam?

- Ora princesa… – Responde-lhe agora Haruka – Temos as nossas informações…os nossos contactos…

- Sei… – diz-lhe uma muito chateada Usagi – Eu mato a Mina. Mas não me responderam. O que querem de mim? Porque vieram?

- Usagi eu tenho a certeza de que tu sabes o porquê de nós estarmos aqui – Foi a vez de Michiru falar – Sabes que algo de muito ruim se aproxima…sabes…sentiste-o…porque eu também o vi no meu espelho…………Quanto à Minako, não a culpes, ela não teve culpa. Nós a obrigamos a falar, a Haruka mais propriamente.

- E olha que não foi fácil princesa! – Diz Haruka, sorrindo ironicamente,

- Imagino – Usagi não deixou de sorrir, pois conhecia bem a Haruka e de como esta consegue ser bastante persuasiva – Sim, sei o que está prestes acontecer. Mas, o que querem que eu faça? – Perguntou Usagui friamente.

- Ora Usagi! O que queremos que tu faças? Queremos que voltes para Tóquio. Queremos que venhas lutar ao nosso lado, sabes que precisamos de ti ao nosso lado. És a nossa princesa, bolas! – Responde Haruka indignadamente, pois já não conhecia a Usagi que ali estava na sua frente. A sua princesa já não tinha aquele coração puro e bondoso. Era frio.

- Sim, sou. Mas ninguém pensou nisso quando me traíram, Haruka! Ninguém pensou nos meus sentimentos, porque me haverei de preocupar com os outros?

Haruka e Michiru olham-se perplexas. Estão de boca aberta. Pasmas. Não acreditam no que acabam de ouvir. Não acreditam nas últimas palavras que a princesa delas proferiu.

- Usagi, meu deus, como podes dizer uma coisa dessas…como podes dizer isso…não podes voltar as costas ao teu povo…a nós – Fala calmamente Michiru, notando claramente de que a sua princesa se tornou numa pessoa fria. Amargurada – Não podes renegar os teus deveres de guerreira…

Usagui levanta-se do sofá. Vira-lhes as costas e olha para a janela. Não tem coragem de as encarar, mas não quer demonstrá-lo a elas.

- Eu já não sou essa guerreira…eu já não tenho amor…só ódio dentro de mim. O único amor que tenho é pela minha filha. E se quiser, renego sim. Renego aos meus deveres.

- Acho que ela já esqueceu isso tudo, Michiru – Diz Haruka magoada – Esta não é a nossa princesa…esta já não é a Usagi que conhecemos. Ela já não tem sentimentos. Vamos embora, Michiru. – Diz revoltada levantando-se. Michiru segue-a.

- Haruka…Michiru… – Chama-as não olhando para elas. Usagui está de costas. Olha para a janela. Sente que elas estão magoadas. Sabe que elas não têm culpa. Sabe que elas precisam dela – Dizes bem Haruka, não sou a Usagi que vocês conheceram. Mas, dêem-me um tempo para eu pensar. Preciso mesmo de pensar, pois o meu regresso vai implicar muita coisa. Mas se voltar…se voltar, precisarei da vossa ajuda com a Chibiusa. Eles não podem saber, ok? Eles não merecem saber dela? Principalmente ele.

- Está bem, princesa. Nos estaremos mais uns dias por aqui. Aqui está o contacto do nosso hotel – Diz Haruka, sorrindo, pois sabia que se lhe dissesse aquilo ela reconsideraria. Dando-lhe um bilhete em seguida – Diz-nos quando estiveres preparada. Pois princesa, nós não sabemos o que se passou….o porquê de teres fugido. Nós só começamos a te procurar há bem pouco tempo, pois achávamos que merecias o teu descanso. A tua paz. Mas se o viemos agora é porque é muito grave…pensa nisso, ok? Mas se voltares. Se voltares, estaremos sempre contigo. Estaremos dispostas a te ajudar, em tudo. Sempre. Concordo contigo, se eles te magoaram tanto para te tornares no que és hoje, então elas falharam. O príncipe falhou.

- Está certo. Obrigada, Haruka – Usagi sorriu e acompanhou-as até à porta. – Adeus.

Assim que Usagi fechou a porta. Elas entreolharam-se. Não queriam acreditar em como a sua princesa tinha mudado bastante. Em como ela estava fria. Seca. Comentaram uma com a outra, pois pensavam o mesmo. A Usagi tinha amadurecido bastante. Não era mais aquela chorona que elas tinham visto pela última vez. Não era mais aquela menina que se assustava com tudo. Não. Agora o seu olhar é que assustava. O seu olhar frio. O seu olhar sem brilho. Elas estavam pasmas e chocadas. Elas saíram com as pernas trémulas. Estavam com medo desta nova Usagi, pois o último pensamento, delas foi: será que a Usagi voltaria para Tóquio? Como é que ia ser o confronto com eles? E o que é que eles tinham-lhe feito para ela ficar desta maneira? (pois nem se atreveram a perguntar).


	3. Decisões

Gente primeiro que tudo muito obrigada pelos rewies . não sabem a importancia que têm para mim. Agradeço mesmo -

Fiquei tao feliz por eles e sem palavras: Obrigada mesmo, de coraçao - -

**marycena** ainda bem que gostaste. Valeu mesmo!! Obrigada pelos elogios -

**Acdy-chan **- as tuas palavras e os teus elogios deixaram-me mesmo super contente. Obrigada de coração - Ainda vai demorar um pouco para descobrirem o que eles fizeram de tao grave para com ela ''

**Alepura** obrigada pelo comentário sim ela pode parecer com outra, mas é muito diferente. Pode deixar que o mamoru ainda vai sofrer muito x)

**Bia** ainda bem que segui o teu conselho. Obrigada por ele e pelos teus elogios sempre tao amaveis

**pequena rin** fico muito contente por teres gostado e obrigada pelo elogio

**sakusasuke** Muito Obrigada pelo elogio há minha escrita e há minha historia. Agradeço de coraçao

--

Aqui fica o novo capitulo e desculpem a demora, vida universitaria sabem como é -.-''

--

Capitulo II – Decisões

Do ponto de vista da Usagi.

- Está certo. Obrigada, Haruka – Usagi sorriu e acompanhou-as até à porta. – Adeus.

Dito isto Usagi fechou a porta. Caiu ao chão, encostando-se à porta. Apoiou a cabeça nos seus joelhos, com a face escondida pelos mesmos. Estava confusa. Confusa com a conversa que acabara de ter. Confusa com os sentimentos instalados dentro de si agora. Sentimentos de alegria por vê-las. Sentimentos de raiva por elas a terem descoberto. E se eles também a descobrissem? Não. Isso não podia acontecer! Ou podia? Pensava agora. Teria que fugir novamente? Ou voltaria? Se voltasse tinha que sofrer as consequências. Seria magoada novamente. Ela estava bastante confusa.

- O que vou fazer? – Perguntava-se agora – Devo voltar? Terei que os ver novamente? Meu Deus! Ajuda-me.

Usagi estava tão perdida nestes seus pensamentos tão confusos que nem reparou na presença de alguém. Nem reparou na mãozinha que lhe tocava agora na cabeça. Na mãozinha que lhe acariciava os cabelos. Usagi finalmente despertou. Despertou quando alguém lhe levantou a cabeça. Despertou ao encarar uns lindos e pequenos olhos vermelhos. Despertou ao encarar a única pessoa que lhe dava a alegria e vontade de viver. A sua filha, que lhe perguntava agora:

- Mamã o que se passa? Estás tiste? Foi po causa das meninas que tiveam aqui?

- Não meu anjo – Usagi sorri e senta a filha no colo. Abraça-a bem forte – Não. A mamã não está triste. A mamã está apenas preocupada, meu amor.

- Peocupada? Com o quê? O que é isso?

- Sim. A mamã está preocupada, mas estes problemas não são para a tua idade. São coisas de adulto, ok?

- Sim. Mas eu não te queo ver mais tiste, pois eu também fico tiste. – Diz-lhe Chibiusa dando um beijo bem grande na face da sua mãe.

- Não a mamã na fica mais triste – Diz Usagi retribuindo um milhão de beijos na face da sua filha – A mamã promete.

- Ainda bem – Chibiusa sorri – Mamã?

- Sim?

- Eu etou cheiinha de fome… – Ao dizer isto o seu estômago reclama – Etou mesmo…

- Oh! Meu Deus! Com esta confusão toda esqueci-me do jantar – Diz Usagi rindo, pelo que a filha havia lhe dito. Levantando-se e caminhando para a cozinha ainda com a Chibiusa ao colo – A mamã vai fazer o jantar (sim, porque a Usagi tornou-se numa boa cozinheira) e depois…

- Depois o quê?

- A menina vai dormir, porque já não são horas da menina estar acordada. E a mamã também vai, pois estou muito cansada.

Assim foi. As duas jantaram rindo e conversando. Esquecendo por momentos os problemas. Depois de jantar, Usagi foi deitar e aconchegar a filha. Deu-lhe um grande beijo de boa noite e dirigiu-se para fora do quarto. Ao chegar na porta a Chibiusa chama-lhe:

- Mamã!

- Sim Chibiusa?

- Eu amo-te muito, mamã.

- Eu também te amo muito, meu anjo. Agora dorme que já é tarde.

- Sim. Té amanhã.

- Até amanhã.

Usagi apagou a luz e fechou a porta. Dirigiu-se para o seu quarto, mais uma vez pensativa. Mas desta vez preocupada. Preocupada que fizessem mal à sua menina. Que fizessem mal ao seu tesouro. À sua razão de viver.

Usagi já se encontrava deitada com o seu medalhão numa das mãos, pois na outra mão tinha um outro medalhão. O medalhão que ela havia dado para o Endymion no Milénio de Prata e que este lhe deu antes de saberem quem eram. Este último medalhão, ela coloca sobre a almofada tocando. Usagi adormece ao som da música do medalhão, com um único pensamento na sua mente: Se voltava ou se fugia, mais uma vez.

Era sábado. Raios de sol entravam pelo quarto iluminando a sua face. Mas mesmo assim Usagi não acordou. Dormia profundamente. Estava cansada. Cansada das noites sem dormir. Agora parecia aquela rapariguinha de 14 anos que não se preocupava com nada. Aquela rapariguinha que gostava de dormir bastante.

Mas de repente, ela despertou. Despertou com a campainha da porta a tocar. Despertou com medo. Medo de que fossem eles. Medo de que eles a tivessem descoberto. Ela levanta-se de repente e vai até ao quarto da filha. Esta está a dormir profundamente, como sempre. É sempre um martírio para a levantar. Pensa Usagi, não deixando de sorrir. Ela fecha a porta e sai. Desce as escadas e vai em direcção da porta.

Abre a porta muito lentamente, pois está assustada. Treme por todos os lados. Está nervosa. O seu coração está aos saltos. Quando de repente………

- Mina… – Diz Usagi aliviada. Aliviada por ser ela. Aliviada por não serem eles. Aliviada por eles não a terem descoberto – …és tu? Já voltaste de viagem?

Sim. Era a Minako. Esta continuava a mesma de sempre. Sempre que via um rapaz corria logo atrás dele e hoje em dia continuava no mesmo. Contudo, tentava arranjar sempre um para a sua amiga Usagi. Dizia-lhe: "Usagi tens que te distrair. Alegrar. Viver e não há melhor remédio para isso do que um novo amor". Mas Usagi recusava. Recusava sempre. Não se queria magoar de novo. Nem podia, pois ainda amava, apesar de tudo, Mamoru.

Voltando à Minako, ela também se tinha tornado numa bela mulher. Já não usava o cabelo preso por um laço vermelho. Usava o cabelo solto. Finalmente tinha conseguido realizar o seu sonho. Tornou-se actriz. Tornou-se numa actriz famosa. Por isso viajava tanto. Por isso tinha viajado para Inglaterra. Por isso só tinha chegado agora.

- Não……isto é uma alucinação – Diz Minako ironicamente – Mas o que se passa Usagi-chan? Estás branca e a tremer. O que é que aconteceu?

- Como deves saber……recebi duas visitas inesperadas. Esteve cá a Haruka e a Mariana. Então pensei que, quando a campainha tocou, fossem eles e… – Diz Usagi meio indignada.

- Sim…sei. Desculpa-me! – Diz Minako arrependida sentando-se no sofá. Usagi faz o mesmo – Mas a Haruka obrigou-me, eu não tive culpa e eu fiz ela jurar que não contava nada para eles e…

- Eu sei – Diz Usagi – A culpa não foi tua. Eu sei como a Haruka consegue ser persuasiva. Bastante persuasiva.

- Usagi onde está a minha querida afilhada? – Pergunta Minako, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Está a dormir.

- Pois, ela teve mesmo a quem sair. – Diz Minako Sorrindo – Dorminhoca como uma pessoa que eu conheço.

- Hahahahahaha…és muito engraçada. – Ri-se ironicamente Usagi, mudando rapidamente para um ar sério – É melhor assim. Tenho muito para te contar e não quero que ela ouça.

- O quê? É sobre a vinda delas? – Pergunta Minako seriamente.

- Sim, mas não só.

- Então?

- Uma semana depois de teres partido tive um sonho muito esquisito…

- Um sonho esquisito?

- Sim. No sonho eu caminhava vestida como princesa por um jardim de rosas vermelhas e brancas. Depois chego ao pé de uma fonte e está lá uma mulher vestida de branco com longos cabelos vermelhos vivos. Ela vira-se para mim e disse-me que algo ruim se aproxima e que eu preciso voltar e lutar. Eu disse que não podia que já não tinha amor dentro de mim. Ela disse que isso não era verdade e que eu o sabia. Ela disse que eu tinha de voltar pelos meus amigos, família. Por todas as pessoas. Eu insisti e disse que não, que não podia, pois tinha perdido o meu poder e o meu ceptro tinha sido destruído. Então ela disse-me que eu não tinha despertado o meu verdadeiro poder. Que ainda tinha que passar para a ultima fase de transformação que é como Eternal Sailor Moon Cosmos. E, que vocês, as Senshis também tinham que passar para a vossa ultima fase e eu é que tenho que vos ajudar. E, enquanto me dizia isso ela tocou no meu medalhão e este modificou-se.

- E depois o que é que aconteceu? – Pergunta Minako. Ela ouvia atentamente a amiga. Começou a ficar preocupada com ela – O teu medalhão está mesmo modificado ou isso foi só parte do sonho?

- Depois despertei de repente. Levantei-me e fui procurar o medalhão numa das gavetas e… – Diz Usagi angustiada.

- …ele estava mesmo modificado – Completa Minako, seriamente preocupada. – E elas? O que queriam?

- Elas querem que volte. Querem que volte para lutar ao lado delas.

- Então foi para isso que elas te procuraram? Que me obrigaram a dizer onde estavas…

- Sim. A Michiru sentiu a presença maligna no seu espelho. E, tanto ela, como a Haruka não quiseram saber o que se tinha passado. Só queriam que eu voltasse e lutasse ao lado delas. Ao lado de todos. Eu mais uma vez disse que não.

- E elas o que disseram, de não voltares?

- A Haruka disse que eu já não me lembrava das minhas obrigações. Que já não era a princesa que ela conheceu. Que eu já não tinha sentimentos…

- E tu, o que lhes disseste?

- Disse que elas tinham razão. Que eu já não sou a Usagi que elas um dia conheceram…

- Muito bem dito – Diz Minako orgulhosa da sua amiga. Da sua princesa – Depois do que eles te fizeram…

- Mina… – Interrompe-a Usagi – …Eu disse a elas que precisava de um tempo para pensar.

- Tempo para pensar? – Pergunta Minako um pouco confusa.

- Sim. Tempo para pensar se volto ou não.

- E a Chibiusa?

- Elas também me prometeram que não diriam nada a eles e que me ajudariam no que eu precisa-se. Deixaram-me um cartão do hotel em que estão para eu depois dar a resposta quando tomasse a minha decisão. Mas eu não quis e nem podia tomar uma decisão sem ti. Tu que sempre estiveste do meu lado.

- Oh! Usagi! – Diz Minako comovida com as palavras da amiga – o que eu penso é o seguinte se voltares, melhor dizendo, se voltarmos sabes o que vai acontecer, não sabes?

- Sim, sei.

- Vais ter de enfrentar o passado de que fugiste. Vais ter de os enfrentar. Vais ter de enfrentar os que te traíram. Vais ter de os enfrentar e vais te magoar. Magoar muito. Vais ter de enfrentar os teus pais. Vais ter de lhes dizer o porquê de teres fugido. – Diz Minako muito seriamente – Mas se voltares, eu estarei sempre do teu lado. Eu estarei lá para te apoiar. Estarei lá para te amparar. Estarei lá para os enfrentar, se for preciso. Enfim, estarei lá para te ajudar em tudo. Eu apoio a decisão que tomares.

- Eu sei. Eu sei que posso contar contigo. Muito obrigada amiga. Amiga de verdade. Amiga dos momentos bons e maus. – Diz Usagi sorrindo, pois sabe que sempre pode contar com ela. Ela já o demonstrou uma vez e sabe que o fará novamente.

Minako retribui o sorriso. Usagi levanta-se vai até à janela e pensa. Pensa nas palavras da sua amiga. Pensa no que a Haruka e a Michiru lhe disseram. Pensa no que vai implicar o seu regresso para o Japão, melhor dizendo para Tóquio. Pensa na sua filha. Enfim pensa em tudo.

Minako não a interrompe, acha melhor que a sua amiga pense sozinha. Que a sua amiga medite no que tudo vai implicar. E assim ficaram em silêncio. Em silêncio por quase uma hora. Até que Usagi voltasse para a amiga.

- Já decidiste?

- Sim.

- É mesmo isso que queres fazer? – Pergunta Minako, pois já sabe qual é a resposta da amiga, mesmo sem esta a dizer. Ela vê a resposta nos olhos da amiga.

- Sim. Eu vou ligar para elas, ok?

- Está bem. Eu vou desfazer as malas. E vou tomar banho, pois estou cansada. É claro, primeiro, vou dar um grande beijinho à minha afilhada querida.

É domingo. É um domingo solarengo. É hora de almoço. Usagi combinou o encontro para falar da sua decisão para a Haruka e a Michiru num restaurante que fica num parque. Este restaurante é famoso pela vista magnifica do parque que este tinha na esplanada. Usagi combinou para hoje porque Minako ontem estava muito cansada e tinha muito para falar sobre a rodagem do seu filme em Inglaterra, conseguindo assim com que Usagi abstraísse-se um pouco dos seus problemas. Que ela não pensasse mais neles, pelo menos por ontem. E assim foi. As três levaram o dia a passear. Comeram gelado. Brincaram.

Agora era hora de enfrentar a realidade. Era hora de contar a decisão tomada pela Usagi, quanto ao seu regresso ou não, para as meninas. Usagi vinha calada. Usagi não prestava atenção ao seu redor. Não prestava atenção à sua filha que vinha cantarolando com a Minako. Usagi estava nervosa, e isso via-se na sua expressão, pois foi a decisão mais difícil que ela já teve de tomar até hoje. Minako repara no quanto nervosa ela está.

- Usagi, não fiques assim nervosa – Diz Minako colocando a mão no seu ombro, tentando confortá-la – Tomaste a decisão mais acertada, não há como recuar agora.

- Eu não estou nervosa – Diz Usagi.

- Não. Não estás – Diz Minako ironicamente – Nem se nota na tua cara nem nada. Queres voltar atrás?

Usagi ia responder, mas foi interrompida pela Chibiusa que lhe diz.

- Mamã, aqueas ali não são as tuas migas que etiveam na nossa casa no outo dia?

Usagi olha para onde a filha aponta. Nem tinha reparado que já tinham entrado dentro do restaurante e que se dirigiam para a esplanada. Lá estavam elas à sua espera. Agora já não há volta a dar. Usagi olha para a Minako, que por sua vez também olha para ela. Respira fundo e continua o seu caminho até à mesa em que Haruka e Michiru se encontravam.

- Ainda bem que vieram – Diz Michiru sorrindo. Tanto a Usagi como a Minako dão um sorriso meio retorcido – Sentem-se, por favor.

- Princesa…Mina, como vão? – Pergunta Haruka ao mesmo tempo que estas se sentam.

- Podíamos estar melhores se vocês as duas não viessem atrás de nós – Diz Minako friamente.

- Ora que gentileza a tua Mina – Diz Haruka ironicamente – Sabes muito bem que só o fizemos por ser necessário. Por precisarmos da vossa ajuda. Por precisarmos da ajuda da Princesa…

- Sim, sei – Diz Minako, mais uma vez friamente.

- Meninas parem com isso! – Diz Usagi calmamente, mas nota-se a firmeza na sua voz, pois esta viu que a Haruka já estava pronta a atacar e bastante furiosa, mas Michiru segurou-a.

- Haruka não – Diz Michiru calmamente, quase num sussurro, largando-lhe o braço – Olha a menina, está assustada.

- Desculpa Usagi – Diz Haruka arrependida.

- Desculpa Usagi-chan – Diz Minako, também arrependida.

- Tudo bem. Mas vamos manter a calma, pois não vim aqui para discutirmos, mas sim para dizer a vocês a decisão que tomei. Mas primeiro vamos fazer o pedido pois estou com fome.

- Eu também, mamã…

- Pelos vistos há coisas que nunca mudam…… – Diz Haruka sorrindo.

- ……e vão passando de geração em geração – Completa Michiru, rindo também.

Todas riem, até a Usagi. Ri como há muito não ria.

O almoço correu normal, Usagi não disse nada sobre a sua decisão durante o almoço, pois achou que não era necessário. Achou que a sua filha não tinha a necessidade de ouvir, pelo menos por enquanto. Mas viu, tanto na cara da Michiru como na de Haruka, que elas estavam impacientes por uma resposta dela. Estavam impacientes para que ela dissesse sim ou não, uma resposta simples. Mas não diziam nada, apesar de estarem impacientes, sabiam que era uma decisão difícil para ela. Sabiam que seria bastante duro para a princesa delas ter que voltar para Tóquio.

Terminado o almoço, pagaram a conta e dirigiram-se para o parque que ficava em frente ao restaurante, para uma caminhada, como o dia solarengo, assim o pedia. Chibiusa ia mais à frente com a Minako, para que Usagi pudesse falar à vontade com a Haruka e a Michiru. Estas, Haruka e Michiru, estão esperando que seja a Usagi a começar a falar. Contudo esta demora. Haruka já não aguenta mais e diz.

- Então princesa, disseste que já tinhas tomado a decisão – Diz Haruka, na sua voz nota-se que ela começa a ficar irritada – Combinaste para nos encontrarmos hoje. E até agora nada.

- Haruka – Diz Usagi, calmamente – Eu não disse ainda por duas razões. A primeira é que eu não gosto de falar de assuntos desta natureza, na hora do almoço. A segunda foi por que não quis que a minha filha ouvisse, pois ainda não lhe contei nada. E sim Haruka, já tomei a minha decisão. Não vos chamei aqui em vão.

- E então Usagi qual é a decisão que tomaste? – Pergunta Michiru calmamente.

- Então Usagi? Diz logo – Pergunta Haruka, nada calma.

- Então é assim………eu vou voltar para Tóquio. Vou vos ajudar a lutar contra o mal que aí vem, pois as pessoas não têm culpa pelo que os outros me fizeram. Este é o meu dever. Dever como guerreira. Dever como princesa, e quem sabe, talvez um dia como rainha. Proteger as pessoas de qualquer mal que apareça, enchendo os corações delas de esperança. Esperança que eu um dia perdi. Encher os corações deles de amor e paz, e ao fazer isso, pode ser que me ajude a recuperar esse amor e essa paz que já não habita em mim.

- Que boa noticia nos dás princesa – Diz Haruka sorrindo bastante com o que a sua princesa acabara de falar.

Michiru também sorria bastante. Ambas estavam contentes por Usagi ter dito que voltava com elas para Tóquio, que nem o disfarçavam.

- Sim. É bom saber que voltas – Diz Michiru – Apesar de tudo o que te aconteceu.

- Sim volto. Mas não hoje, nem amanhã. Preciso de pelo menos duas a três semanas para colocar tudo em ordem aqui. Pôr o trabalho em ordem. A minha casa em ordem. Falar com a Chibiusa. Enfim, preciso de tempo para arrumar tudo. E ainda tenho que arranjar casa lá e…

- Quanto a isso não há problema princesa – Interrompe-a Haruka – No nosso prédio há um apartamento vago. Assim tu ficas em segurança. A tua filha fica em segurança. Junto a nós.

- Está bem. Agradeço – Diz Usagi sorrindo – Quando eu partir, aviso-vos. Não lhes digam nada, por enquanto. Chibiusa, Mina! Vamos?

- Sim – Dizem as quatro.

- Adeus meninas. Até ao meu regresso. – Diz Usagi partindo.

- Adeus princesa – Dizem as duas.

Haruka e Michiru. Ficaram olhando para Usagi partindo. Ficaram olhando com um enorme sorriso na casa. Ficaram olhando com o coração cheio de esperança, novamente. Ficaram olhando, orgulhosas dela. Aliviadas pela decisão dela, pois apesar de saberem que ela voltaria. Estavam com medo de que ela não voltasse. Estavam com receio de que esta nova Usagi se recusasse a voltar. Mas não. Agora já não tinham medo. Agora já não tinham receio. Agora estavam com esperança. Agora estavam com paz interior. Agora tinham a certeza de que iriam vencer esta nova batalha.

E assim ficaram. Olhando para Usagi, por mais alguns momentos. Assim ficaram até que Usagi, Minako e Chibiusa fossem apenas um vulto. Uns pontinhos no horizonte.


	4. Reencontrar o Passado

Gente, desculpa a demora pelo capitulo novo

Queria agradecer os reviews que me enviaram, amei mesmo e me deixa muito feliz saber que voces estao gostando da historia e espero que assim contnue. Devo dizer que ainda demorará para que as reveelçaoes sejam feitas, talvez no próximo capitulo, quem sabe, né? xD

Mais uma vez bigada meninas, marycena, pequena rin e Acdy-chan.

Olhem esse capitulo ficou um pouco grande '' mas espero que esteja do vosso agrado

Beijos

Capitulo III – Reencontrar o Passado

Duas semanas passaram. Duas semanas passaram desde o último encontro da Usagi com a Haruka e a Michiru. Duas semanas passaram desde que a Usagi tomara a decisão. Duas semanas passaram desde que a Usagi decidira regressar a Tóquio.

Usagi ligara ontem para as duas, Haruka e Michiru, avisando que chegava a Tóquio dentro de dois dias, mas que elas não dissessem nada a eles, apenas que marcassem um encontro com todas as guerreiras e o Mascarado no Templo Hikawa nesse mesmo dia.

Chibiusa andava empolgadíssima com a viagem. Andava bastante entusiasmada por ir conhecer a cidade em que a sua mãe nasceu. Cidade em que a sua mãe cresceu. Esta, estava tão contente que não falava outra coisa a não ser da viagem.

Minako também não disfarçava a alegria que sentia por voltar a Tóquio. Por voltar à cidade onde foi a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Por voltar à cidade onde conheceu as suas amigas. Por voltar à cidade onde teve as amizades verdadeiras. Por voltar à cidade onde conheceu a Usagi, a sua princesa, mas acima de tudo amiga que lhe ensinou o que era amar e confiar. Estava feliz porque ia voltar a ver a sua família. Estava feliz porque ia voltar a ver o Artémis, que abandonou, para ajudar a Usagi, apesar de esta (Usagi) ter-lhe dito várias vezes para o fazer. Para os visitar. Mas ela não quis. Não quis por medo. Medo de comprometer a Usagi e a Chibiusa. Medo de que eles descobrissem o paradeiro delas através dela. Mas hoje, Minako estava contente, contudo, ao mesmo tempo estava preocupada. Preocupada pela sua princesa e amiga. Preocupada com o estado em que Usagi se encontrava. Preocupada com o facto de esta ir-se magoar novamente. Mas não estava tão preocupada como no dia em que partiram de Tóquio, pois Usagi agora estava mais forte. Usagi já não é aquela menina frágil que ela um dia conheceu. Não é mais aquela menina preguiçosa e chorona. Pensando nisto, Minako esboça um sorriso.

Usagi. Sim falta ela. Usagi tinha a preocupação estampada no seu rosto. Tinha o medo estampado na sua face. Tinha a aflição estampada no seu rosto. Estava assustada, e isso nota-se bem. Estava assim desde que dissera à Haruka e à Michiru que regressaria a Tóquio. Mas desde que ligara para elas a dizer que chegaria dentro de dois dias a Tóquio. Todos os seus colegas de trabalho notavam e perguntavam o porquê de ela se encontrar assim, pois andava sempre distraída (ela era assim, mas quem só conheceu a nova Usagi, estranhou). Atrasava-se para as reuniões, estando no edifício. Ela respondia sempre que estava tudo bem. Mas não estava. E ela o sabia. Porquê? Ela só tinha dois pensamentos em sua mente. Vou revê-los novamente. Vou ter de enfrentar o meu passado.

Usagi andou mais calada. Andou mais pensativa. Mais nervosa. Até a Chibiusa estranhava este comportamento da mãe. Tentando animá-la, como sempre o fazia, mas com a ajuda da Minako. Só nestes momentos é que Usagi conseguia abstrair-se destes pensamentos que a deixavam neste estado.

Finalmente chegara o tão aguardado e indesejado dia para a Usagi. Estavam dentro do avião. A viagem tinha a duração de um dia, mas já faltavam apenas duas horas para aterrarem no aeroporto de Tóquio. Estava tudo calmo. Estava tudo silencioso. Ninguém falava. Chibiusa dormia encostada à sua mãe. Minako observava Usagi, calada. Estava preocupada com ela. Gostava de saber o que ia na mente da sua amiga. Mas não se atrevia a falar.

Usagi por sua vez, também não dizia nada. Apenas fixava a janela. Estava nervosa. Estava preocupada. Estava completamente transtornada. Ela pensava sempre no mesmo. O que é que eu estou a fazer? Devo estar louca? Como é que disse que voltava? Como é que os vou encarar novamente? A eles? Depois do que me fizeram? Será que não posso voltar atrás? E como vou encarar os meus pais? Estes eram os pensamentos em sua mente. Era esta mistura de perguntas e confusão que a deixavam assim. Que a deixavam nervosa e preocupada. A aflição era notória nos seus olhos.

De repente elas escutam: "caros passageiros é favor de colocar os cintos, pois aterramos dentro de alguns minutos".

Ao dizer isto Usagi ainda fica pior do que estava antes. O seu coração bate tão aceleradamente que parece que vai saltar a qualquer momento. Neste momento Usagi pensa: "Não tem mais volta a dar. Chegou a hora de enfrentar o passado". Minako repara e coloca a sua mão no ombro da sua amiga.

- Calma Usagi…vai correr tudo bem! – Diz Minako com uma voz calma e serena, tentando apaziguar a aflição da Usagi – Não fiques assim, eu estou aqui, ok?

- Sim. Mina obrigada. – Diz Usagi olhando para Minako. Os seus olhos transmitem a paz e a confiança de que ela tanto necessita neste momento – Eu sei que vai correr tudo bem, tu estás comigo e isso basta. Alguma hora. Algum dia, isto tinha que acontecer, não é?

- Sim é. Mas não penses nisso agora. Nem podes ficar assim. E não digo isto só por ti, mas também pela tua filha, ou achas que ela não nota como tu andas estranha.

- Eu sei Mina. Eu sei que ela nota como estou estranha, achas que eu não me preocupo com isso? É por ela que eu estou assim. Tenho medo que lhe façam mal. Tenho medo do que vai acontecer quando eles descobrirem que ela existe. – Usagi parecia que ia chorar. Mas não. Não chorou. Não chorou como o tinha prometido – Tenho medo quando ela descobrir que tem um pai e…

- Usagi eu…não sabia que te sentias assim – Disse Minako quase sussurrando – Pensei que só estivesses preocupada com o facto de os ires ver novamente…de ires ver os teus pais novamente e…

De repente elas foram interrompidas por um barulhinho de alguém que despertava.

- Mamã, ainda fauta muito?

- Não meu anjo. A mamã e a tia Mina íamos acordar-te agora, pois acabamos de chegar.

- Séio?

- Sim. Vamos.

As três levantaram-se. Dirigiram-se para a porta de saída que levava ao desembarque dentro do aeroporto de Tóquio. Alguém as esperava lá. Eram elas. Eram a Haruka e a Michiru, que como o combinado as esperavam lá, sem ninguém o saber, para as levar para o apartamento que fica no mesmo prédio em que elas estavam morando. Para as levar para o apartamento onde elas iriam morar.

E assim foi. As três entraram no carro da Haruka rumo ao apartamento. Minako e Chibiusa falavam animadamente com a Haruka e a Michiru. Já a Usagi, essa vinha calada. Nem ouvia a conversa animada das outras. Nem se apercebia das gargalhadas que a sua filha dava. Contemplava a paisagem que via através do vidro da janela do carro. Vislumbrava toda aquela que um dia fora a sua cidade. Aquela cidade em que nasceu. Aquela cidade em que cresceu. Deliciava-se com cada pormenor da cidade onde travou inúmeras batalhas. Da cidade onde conheceu as pessoas que se tornaram bastante importantes para ela, até há seis anos atrás.

Usagi sorriu enquanto contemplava a cidade. A sua cidade que tanto protegeu para que existisse. Sorriu pensando na enorme saudade que havia sentido desta sua e maravilhosa cidade.

Mas logo o sorriso desvaneceu-se do seu rosto, por completo. O pensamento da saudade que sentia desta cidade, deste país, foi substituído por outro pensamento. Um pensamento terrível. O pensamento e o sentimento que vinha perturbando Usagi há bastante tempo. Um pensamento que faz o seu coração bater aceleradamente, parecendo que vai saltar pela boca, mais uma vez. O pensamento de que o reencontro já estava quase. E, isso deixou-a nervosa. Deixou-a preocupada novamente.

Usagi despertou novamente. Despertou dos seus pensamentos. Despertou por uma voz que lhe chamava.

- Usagi! Usagi! Princesa? – A voz pertencia a Haruka.

- Oi? – Diz Usagi. Todas a olhavam.

- Estavas com a cabeça na lua, princesa? – Pergunta Haruka, novamente.

- Sim estava – Responde Usagi, um pouco fria – Que queres?

- Nada só te queríamos dizer que já chegamos. O que se passa cara de lua? – Pergunta Haruka preocupada.

- Não é nada. É só cansaço. Cansaço da viagem. É só isso – Responde Usagi com um sorriso "amarelo" – Está tudo combinado para logo, no Hikawa?

- Sim, Usagi – Foi a vez de Michiru se pronunciar – Dissemos que precisávamos de conversar com elas. E, elas disseram que não havia problema. Assim ficou tudo combinado para as seis horas, pois elas estão trabalhando e só podiam a essa hora.

- Óptimo. Obrigada Michiru. Agora senão se importam eu gostaria de descansar um pouco.

- Sim, eu também – Diz Minako.

- Ok. Não há problema – Diz Michiru – O vosso apartamento é no quinto andar. Nós estaremos no andar em baixo…

- …Se houver algum problema é só apitar, certo? – Completa Haruka.

- Certo. Obrigada meninas. – Responde Usagi com um sorriso sincero, agora.

Assim foi. As três subiram no elevador para o apartamento que era agora delas. Haruka e Michiru ficaram observando elas subindo. As duas ficaram preocupadas com a sua princesa. Com o comportamento que ela teve o caminho todo desde o aeroporto até ao prédio. Com o silêncio em que esta veio. Elas não acreditaram nas palavras da Usagi quando esta disse que estava cansada. Não acreditaram, mas também não quiseram perguntar. Achavam que isso era com a princesa.

Minako também não disfarçava a preocupação, pelo mesmo motivo que as outras duas, que tinha pela Usagi. Enquanto subiam, Usagi vinha calada, mais uma vez. E, Minako vinha com os olhos fixos na Usagi. Chibiusa olhava ora de uma para a outra. Coitadinha, só tem 5 anos, e não percebe nada do que se passa nem com a sua mãe, nem com a sua "tia" Minako.

- Mamã?

- Sim, meu anjo?

- O que foi?

- Como?

- Poquê que vocês as duas etão assim?

- Nada. Não é nada. Nós só estamos um pouco cansadas da viagem, não é Mina?

- É sim. Nós não dormimos, como uma certa menina linda – Diz Minako sorrindo para ela.

De repente ouvem um barulho. Barulho anunciando que tinham chegado ao destino. Barulho anunciando que o elevador iria abrir-se.

Assim aconteceu. As três saíram. Usagi abriu a porta. As três entraram. Minako foi para um quarto e arrumou as suas coisas. Ela estava um pouco cansada. Deitou-se na cama. E começou a pensar no encontro de logo. No encontro de todos. No que a Usagi iria dizer a eles. Como é que ela os iria encarar? E assim ficou pensando por um tempo.

Usagi por sua vez arrumava as coisas da Chibiusa no quarto desta e depois iria arrumar as suas. Usagi não estava cansada. Ela apenas disse aquilo para a haruka e para a Michiru, porque não as queria preocupar. Nem a elas nem a Minako. Não as queria preocupar com os seus problemas. Nem as queria magoar com as suas palavras. E assim estiveram bastante tempo.

Passado o que pareceu ser, mais ou menos, uma hora e meia, Minako saiu do seu quarto. Minako foi ter com Usagi. Esta estava, com a ajuda de Chibiusa, acabando de arrumar a roupa no seu quarto. Minako perguntou-lhe:

- As meninas não têm fome?

- Eu tenho – Responde Chibiusa muito depressa.

- Sim, também já comia qualquer coisa – Diz Usagi sorrindo pelo que a Chibiusa disse, pois esta respondeu com uma rapidez – Reparei que as meninas rechearam a nossa cozinha. Assim sendo, vou preparar alguma coisa rápida para comer (Sim porque Minako não dava uma para a cozinha), pode ser?

- Sim! – Responderam as duas ao mesmo tempo.

Usagi saiu do quarto e foi para a cozinha preparar algo para elas as três comerem. Bisbilhotou por todos os cantos da cozinha para ver o que é que a Haruka e a Michiru tinham comprado para elas. Chibiusa e Minako foram ajudar Usagi na preparação da refeição delas. E assim passaram um bom bocado. Rindo como Usagi não ria à muito. Rindo com as trapalhices da Minako que ao tentar ajudar, só fazia asneiras, derramando a massa no chão. Derramando agua, entre outros desastres. Chibiusa gozava bastante com ela.

O almoço estava pronto. As três almoçaram em paz. As três almoçaram conversando. Almoçaram rindo. Almoçaram completamente despreocupadas. Despreocupadas do tempo tenebroso que se aproximava.

Acabado o almoço. Usagi levanta-se recolhendo os pratos, levando-os para a cozinha em seguida. Esta volta. Vira-se para a Chibiusa e diz:

- Vamos?

- Vamos onde? – Pergunta Minako surpresa.

- Não é vamos Mina. Eu e a Chibiusa vamos sair, não é?

- Sim – Responde ela.

- Vão a onde? – Pergunta Minako novamente surpresa.

- Vamos ver umas pessoas…

- Quem? – Pergunta Minako interrompendo-a, pois esta assustou-se que Usagi se esteja a referir a eles – Não queres que vá contigo?

- Calma Mina…são só os meus pais, as pessoas que vou ver – Responde Usagi sorrindo e serena vendo que a sua amiga ficou bastante preocupada – E não. Não precisas vir comigo. Eu tenho que fazer isto, mas tenho que fazer isto sozinha, ok? – Diz isto pegando a sua mala – Além do mais tu deves estar morrendo de saudades da tua família……do Artémis, não? Vai visitá-los.

- Sim, tens razão – Diz Minako sorrindo também. Acreditava que a Usagi iria ser forte e ultrapassar bem aquele encontro – E depois encontramo-nos onde?

- No Hikawa, é claro! – Diz Usagi saindo de mão dada com a Chibiusa.

Usagi parou em frente da casa. Olhou para ela. Olhou para a varanda do seu antigo quarto. Olhou para a varanda onde escapulia várias noites para ir atrás dos demónios. Olhou para a varanda onde várias noites, suspirou pelo seu querido Mascarado, antes de saber quem ele era e depois de saber a sua identidade. Olhou para a varanda onde chorou e afogou as suas mágoas e tristezas, quando Mamoru viajou para os Estados Unidos e não lhe dizia nada, nem um telefonema. Ao recordar isso, Usagi suspirou e pensou "Que belos tempos". Estava nostálgica.

De repente sente um aperto de mão que a trouxe de volta ao presente. Que a trouxe de volta para a realidade. Ela olha. Fora a sua filha quem lhe deu o puxão.

- Mamã era aqui que tu moravas?

- Sim era – Diz Usagi sorrindo para ela.

- E é aqui que vivem os avós?

Usagi ia responder quando ouve alguém atrás dela chamando-a:

- Usagi? Usagi és tu?

Usagui vira-se. Olha para a pessoa. Olha para a pessoa que a chama. Essa tem um olhar triste. Um olhar abatido. Um olhar cansado. Um olhar bastante envelhecido, assim como o seu rosto. O seu rosto parece que há muito tempo não sabe o que é sorrir. Não sabe o que é gargalhar. O seu rosto é triste. O seu rosto é de alguém que perdeu algo muito precioso para si. Usagi a reconhece. Apesar do rosto envelhecido. Apesar do rosto entristecido. Usagi reconhece a pessoa que a chamou. Reconhece e sorri. Sorri para ela e acena. Acena que sim.

- Sim mãe. Sou eu, a Usagi – diz Usagi sorrindo.

A pessoa é, nem mais nem menos que Ikuko Tsukino. A senhora Ikuko desde que a sua filha desapareceu há seis anos atrás, sem avisar nada, nunca mais sorriu. Nunca mais se divertiu. Mal comia. Mal dormia. Todas as noites, chorava por não saber notícias da sua filha. Por não saber se Usagi estava bem ou não. Por não saber se ela ainda estava viva. A senhora Ikuko até sentia falta dos berros que a Usagi dava de manhã por estar atrasada para as aulas. Falta das más notas dela. Falta das trapalhadas dela. Isso a colocou doente. Entrou em depressão. Não queria viver mais, sem a sua menina, era o que ela dizia para o marido e para o filho. Esta aflição. Esta angustia. Este sofrimento. Esta falta de notícias a fez ficar assim. A fez envelhecer bastante. Ela estava assim até à mais ou menos um ano atrás, contudo esses sentimentos não desapareceram. Mas não agora.

A senhora Ikuko vinha das compras quando vê uma rapariga na frente da sua casa. Ela olha bem para a rapariga e reconhece-a. Quando Usagi se vira para ela, após esta a ter chamado. A senhora Ikuko tem a certeza. É ela. É a sua filha. E quando Usagi confirma, o seu coração enche-se de alegria. Os seus olhos brilham de felicidade. A senhora Ikuko sorri. Sorri após tantos anos. Larga as compras no chão e corre a abraçar a sua filha. Abraça a sua menina e chorando de emoção. Chorando de alegria. Chorando de felicidade diz:

- Usagi, que saudades minha querida filha! Eu sabia que tu voltavas. Eu tinha a certeza de que voltavas um dia.

- Desculpa-me mãe – Foi a única coisa que a Usagi conseguiu dizer, abraçando também a sua mãe.

Assim como a sua mãe Usagi emociona-se também. Mas ao contrário da sua mãe, ela não chora. Não tem lágrimas para chorar. Secaram há muitos anos atrás quando partiu.

Elas ficam assim por um bom tempo. Esquecendo tudo e todos. A senhora Ikuko não se importava com mais nada agora. Apenas queria abraçar a sua menina. A sua menina que se tinha perdido. Que se tinha perdido mas que agora regressara. A sua menina que agora estava ali. Estava ali para a alegrar novamente. A sua menina de quem tanta falta lhe fez. A sua menina que lhe apertava o coração por não estar com ela. A senhora Ikuko não a queria largar, pois tinha medo. Tinha medo que ela se fosse embora novamente. Tinha medo que aquilo não passasse de um sonho. Não passasse de uma ilusão. Mas não era uma ilusão. Ela estava de volta. E ao pensar nisso a senhora Ikuko prendia a Usagi bem no seu abraço.

Mas, após um bom tempo alguém ou algo as fez despertar deste abraço emocionante e enternecedor. Foi a Chibiusa que começou a puxar pela blusa da Usagi.

- Mamã…mamã? Que é que se passa? Quem é a senhoa? – Diz Chibiusa.

- Mamã? – Pergunta a senhora Ikuko muito surpresa, largando Usagi.

- Ahhhh… – Diz Usagi meio embaraçada – …isso é uma longa história e…

- Então vamos entrar, porque eu quero que me contes tudo! – Diz a senhora Ikuko sorrindo e virando-se, emocionada mais uma vez, para a Chibiusa – Eu sou a tua avó, querida, não me dás um abraço e um beijinho?

- Sim, meu anjo. Esta senhora é a minha mãe, logo é a tua avó. – Diz Usagi a Chibiusa, baixando-se à altura dela – Vai dar um enorme abraço e um grande beijo a ela, sim?

Chibiusa diz que sim, fazendo o gesto com a cabeça e corre até à avó. A senhora Ikuko baixa-se para poder abraçar a neta. Assim que a neta a abraça, a senhora Ikuko emociona-se novamente. Chora novamente. Chora de alegria e de felicidade, pois hoje não só teve a sua filha de volta como ainda ganhou uma neta. O seu coração enche-se de alegria. O seu coração quase que salta com a emoção. Para a senhora Ikuko, hoje é o dia mais feliz da sua vida.

A senhora Ikuko pega na neta ao colo e juntamente com Usagi entram dentro de casa. Sentam-se, a senhora Ikuko com a neta ao colo.

- Então meu amor como te chamas? – Pergunta Ikuko com um enorme sorriso.

- O meu nome é Usagi Tsukino Chiba, mas todos me chamam de Chibiusa – Responde Chibiusa.

- É um nome muito bonito.

- Sim…é igual ao da mamã – Responde Chibiusa sorrindo para a mamã, esta retribui-lhe o sorriso.

Usagi estava em silêncio e observando atentamente a conversa delas. Quando de repente o silencio abate-se sobre aquele espaço. Usagi perguntava-se porquê que a mãe ainda não lhe tinha perguntado nada. Do porquê de ela ter fugido? Quem é o pai? Se Chiba é o nome do pai? A senhora Ikuko, por sua vez tinha as mesmas perguntas na mente, só que também dizia para si que a sua filha estava diferente, tinha um olhar triste e seco. Um olhar frio. Mas que também Usagi estava mais bonita do que nunca. Elas observavam-se agora. Chibiusa tinha saído do colo e tinha ido brincar com uns jogos que estavam por ali. A senhora Ikuko não aguentou mais e perguntou simplesmente:

- Porquê?

- Porquê? – Repete Usagi – Por medo.

- Medo?

- Sim medo – Responde Usagi – Medo de que quando chegasse a casa me rejeitassem por estar grávida de um Homem que vocês nem sequer conheciam. Medo de que me pusessem na rua.

- Achas que nós te rejeitávamos? Eu acho que não foi só por medo, pois não Usagi?

- Não sei. O pai ficava sempre tão "enraivecido" de cada vez que eu falava de algum rapaz. Mas tens razão. Não foi só por medo, também precisava de sair daqui desta cidade. Eu não poderia mais viver aqui. Não depois do que aconteceu…

- O que é que aconteceu Usagi?

Usagi explicou à sua mãe tudo o que tinha acontecido. Que tinha sido traída por aquelas a quem considerava amigas. Que foi traída pelo pai da sua filha. Enfim conto-lhe todos os pormenores do que aconteceu no dia em que ela desapareceu. No dia em que fugiu. Por fim, conto-lhe que a Minako foi a única que se manteve do seu lado.

A senhora Ikuko ouviu tudo e ficou, pasma com o que tinha acontecido com a sua filha. Com o que tinham feito com a sua menina. Como é que elas, que ela tanto acolheu em sua casa, podiam ter feito aquilo com ela? Pensava. Então é por isso que aquele olhar doce e meigo foi substituído por um olhar frio e triste. Por isso é que ela não chorou. Por isso é que ela não chora. Ao pensar nisto. No mal que fizeram à sua menina, ao transformá-la assim, a senhora Ikuko sente um aperto no coração.

- Usagi…sinto muito…mesmo – Diz Ikuko emocionada e triste por ela – Fico contente por teres, ao menos, ficado com uma amiga. Mas, não podias ter vindo ter connosco?

- Desculpa-me mãe……mas não. Não podia. – Diz Usagi.

- Não podias! Sabes o que passamos por ti. Eu fiquei doente. Doente por não saber onde a minha filha estava. Doente por não saber se a minha menina estava viva ou não. Doente que nem queria saber de nada, nem de ninguém. O teu irmão e o teu pai andaram dias e dias sem rumo, à tua procura pela cidade. Andávamos todos tristes. Mal comíamos e dormíamos, só de preocupação por tua causa e… – Ikuko não consegue terminar a frase, pois começa a chorar novamente, por ver o quão fria a sua filha se tornou, apesar de saber que a culpa não foi dela.

- Eu sei desculpa-me mãe. – Diz Usagi levantando-se e abraçando a sua mãe – Desculpa! Desculpa!

Elas estiveram um bom tempo assim. Abraçadas, uma a outra. Em silêncio. Usagi apenas sussurrava desculpa à sua mãe. Quando de repente, são interrompidas por um barulho de chaves a abrir a porta. Eram eles. Só podia ser eles. O seu pai e o seu irmão. Usagi ficou nervosa. Não sabia qual ia ser a reacção deles.

- Não te preocupes…está tudo bem – Diz Ikuko segurando a mão da filha e levantando-se indo ao encontro deles – Kenji…Shingo (acho que é assim), venham até à sala. Está lá uma surpresa para vocês.

Usagi sentou-se novamente no sofá. E olhou para onde a sua mãe tinha saído. Tinha quatro pares de olhos em si. Os seus olhares estavam comovidos pelo que viam. Kenji, seu pai, assim que a sua esposa disse aquilo voltou o seu olhar para a sala. E viu. Viu a Usagi lá sentada. Viu como ela estava crescida. Viu que ela estava uma mulher, já não era aquela menina que pulava para o seu colo. Como ela estava linda…pensou. Mas, também viu que ela não estava só. Também estava uma menina de cinco anos.

Shingo, seu irmão, também olhou logo assim que a sua mãe disse que havia uma surpresa na sala. Shingo viu que era a sua irmã. A sua irmã que desapareceu. A sua irmã que ele amava, mas que nunca o demonstrava. Ao ver a sua irmã ali na sala, Shingo sorriu. Sorriu e dirigiu-se a ela. Foi o primeiro, pois o senhor Kenji estava estático. Não se movia.

- Usagi…Usagi, és tu mesma – Diz Shingo abraçando-a. Ela levanta-se e faz o mesmo – É tão bom ver-te. É tão bom ter-te aqui novamente – Chorando – Nem sabes as saudades que eu…que nós tivemos tuas.

- Eu sei Shingo – Diz Usagi sorrindo – Eu também tive imensas saudades vossas.

Finalmente o senhor Kenji conseguiu dirigir-se a ela, contudo, bastante comovido.

- Usagi, filha – Diz Kenji, abraçando-a. Lágrimas escorriam-lhe dos olhos – Sentimos tanto a tua falta. Deixaste-nos tão aflitos quando desapareceste…o que se passou filha? Porquê?

Usagi não respondeu. Não conseguiu responder. Apenas deixou-se estar abraçada ao seu irmão e ao seu pai.

A Senhora Ikuko olhava emocionada para aquela cena. Olhava emocionada e felicíssima, por ter a sua família toda reunida de novo. Nem reparou que a Chibiusa se aproximava dela. E só reparou que ela lhe dera a mão passados uns segundos. Ela sorriu para a sua neta, pegou-a ao colo e foi ao pé deles.

- Kenji…Shingo – Chamou-os – Esta linda menina é a filha da nossa Usagi.

- Filha! – Dizem os dois muito surpresos.

- Sim. Ela é a minha filha. Tua neta pai e tua sobrinha Shingo. Chama-se Usagi, como eu, mas nós tratamo-la por Chibiusa – Diz Usagi sorrindo para eles.

- Usagi porque fugiste?

- Pai eu…

Usagi explicou mais uma vez tudo o que tinha explicado à sua mãe. Tudo o que tinha acontecido com ela no dia em que fugiu. Tanto o senhor Kenji como o Shingo ficaram espantados e tristes com tudo o que a Usagi contou. Com tudo o que ela sofreu naquele fatídico dia. Todos choravam. Todos, menos a Usagi. Todos pensavam o mesmo que a senhora Ikuko havia pensado quando a Usagi contou-lhe esta mesma história.

- Usagi?

- Sim Shingo?

- Tu fugiste para onde?

- Para os Estados Unidos. Eu e a Mina apanhamos o primeiro voo que havia nessa noite quando chegamos ao aeroporto. E é aí que temos vivido, até agora.

- Mas filha – Foi a vez de Kenji – Porque é que achaste que eu não te aceitaria? Por estares grávida? Achaste que te íamos colocar na rua, Usagi? Por amor de Deus, tu és a nossa filha, nós nunca íamos fazer uma coisa dessas. Nós te amamos.

- Sim. Por estar grávida de um homem que vocês nem conheciam e que é mais velho que eu cinco anos. – Diz Usagi baixando a cabeça, não sabia que o pai seria tão compreensivo. Estava envergonhada.

- Cinco anos mais velho? De onde o conhecias? E há quanto tempo namoravam?

- Sim ele é mais velho que eu cinco anos. Eu o conheci através do Motoki, o meu amigo da loja dos games. E eu namorava com ele desde os meus 14 anos.

- Porque é que nunca nos disseste?

- Porque as circunstâncias não o permitiram. E quando eu o ia trazer cá a casa, ele foi um ano para os Estados Unidos estudar, e então não deu. Nunca houve a oportunidade. Perdoem-me. Perdoam-me?

- Não tem importância, filha – Diz Kenji sorrindo – O importante é que agora estás aqui connosco, novamente. E ainda por cima nos trouxeste esta magnífica e linda prenda, que é a minha netinha.

Todos concordam. Usagi olha para o relógio e vê que já está atrasada para ir para o Hikawa. Olha para eles e olha para a sua filha e diz:

- Muito obrigada – Diz sorrindo. Quero-vos pedir mais um favor. A Chibiusa pode ficar aqui convosco? É que tenho uns assuntos para tratar. Eu depois venho buscá-la, pode ser?

- Claro que ela pode ficar – Diz Ikuko sorrindo – Nós temos que recuperar o tempo perdido em que estivemos sem esta menina linda. Vai descansada e não te preocupes, ok? Depois volta para jantares connosco, para falarmos melhor, pois também queremos matar as saudades que tivemos de ti e saber as novidades, ok?

- Obrigada. Eu venho sim, e trago a Mina, ok? Então, até logo. – Dito isto Usagi levanta-se e vai-se embora. Vai-se embora sorrindo por dentro e por fora. Vai-se embora feliz, por ter o perdão dos seus pais e de ter tudo resolvido.

Rey estava à porta do templo Hikawa. Esperava impacientemente pela a Haruka e a Michiru. Estava intrigada com o que estas poderiam quer dela.

Rey Hino ou Sailor Marte. Estava com os seus 23 anos. Rey tinha virado sacerdotisa do templo, mas também tinha se tornado numa estilista conhecida em todo o Japão. Estava solteira, pois a sua paixão secreta era o Yuuchiro, mas ela não o admitia por nada. O seu feitio em nada tinha mudado.

Junto a ela encontrava-se Makoto, também com a mesma questão na sua cabeça.

Makoto Kino ou Sailor Júpiter, também se encontrava com os seus 23 anos. Makoto conseguiu realizar o seu sonho de ser chefe de um restaurante. Ela esteve dois anos estudando em Paris, e ao voltar começou a trabalhar com chefe estagiária num restaurante. Mas há um ano atrás, finalmente conseguiu abrir um restaurante seu, juntamente com o seu noivo Motoki.

Tanto a Rey como a Makoto estavam em profundo e intenso silêncio, esperando a chegada das duas. Nenhuma sabia que se iam encontrar todas, mas se o iam fazer é porque algo de muito grave aconteceu ou está prestes a acontecer.

Elas olham para as escadas de acesso ao prédio e vêem chegar Mamoru e Amy. Assim sendo, é mesmo grave o assunto, pensam elas olhando uma para a outra.

Amy Mizuno ou Sailor Mercúrio, esta também estava com 23 anos, mas ao contrário das outras, mudou um pouco fisicamente, pois o seu cabelo estava um pouco maior. Chegava-lhe a meio dos ombros.

Amy entrou para medicina como sempre desejou e neste momento encontrava-se a estagiar no melhor hospital de Tóquio, devido às suas excelentes notas.

Mamoru Chiba ou Mascarado. Este, estava com 28 anos. A sua aparência em nada mudou. Continuava belo e elegante como sempre.

Mamoru era um médico bastante reconhecido por todos em Tóquio. Tinha-se tornado num cirurgião dos melhores e trabalhava no mesmo hospital em que a Amy estagiava.

Estes dois ao verem as duas Inners sentadas à entrada do templo, pensaram no mesmo que elas. Contudo, permaneceram em silêncio, pois é a primeira vez que todos se juntam desde o trágico dia. Até que Rey resolve quebrar o silêncio:

- Vocês também foram chamados pela Haruka e pela Michiru?

- Sim – Respondem os dois.

- Então, o assunto deve ser grave e… – Makoto não conseguiu acabar a frase, pois ficou sem fala com a chegada de uma pessoa.

Minako chegava ao templo acompanhada de Artémis e das Outhers (Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna e Hotaru).

- Mina! – Exclama Makoto – É bom ver-te aqui, de novo.

Minako ia responder mas foi interrompida por uma voz que diz:

- Guerreiras! Este é o vosso fim…Hahahahahahahah.

Após ouvirem esta voz um homem materializa-se na frente deles.

- Agora morram! – Diz o homem levantando as mãos para o ar.

Nesse mesmo instante umas correntes de energia surgem aos pés das Senshis e do Mascarado prendendo-os, não dando nem tempo de estes se transformarem. Elas não sabiam o que haviam de fazer. O homem ria com o sofrimento delas. Eles estavam em agonia. Não se podiam mexer e aquelas correntes de energia provocavam imensa dor. Eles pensavam que era o fim. Que iriam morrer ali. Assim daquele jeito.

Quando, de repente, algo faz com que as correntes de energia que os prendiam se quebre. Todos caíram ao chão. Estavam enfraquecidos.

- Quem ousou desafiar-me desta maneira? – Pergunta o homem bastante furioso.

- EU!


	5. Confrontos e Revelações

Capitulo IV – Confrontos e Revelações

Usagi fechou a porta. Já estava atrasada para ir ter ao Hikawa. Já estava atrasada, mas não se importou. Não se importou por causa do que os seus pais lhe haviam dito. Neste momento um enorme sorriso estava no seu rosto. Nunca na sua vida imaginaria que o seu pai dissesse uma coisa daquelas. Nunca na vida ela sequer pensou que os seus pais a recebessem tão bem. Que os seus pais dissessem aquelas palavras maravilhosas. Nem, nunca pensou que o seu irmão a amasse tanto, pois ele vivia brigando com ela, mas isso agora já não importava mais. Pela primeira vez, após tantos anos, Usagi estava felicíssima. Usagi estava completamente alegre, parece que o seu coração se encheu de amor novamente. Se encheu de esperança mais uma vez. Esperança que ela um dia havia perdido. Mas não hoje. Não agora. Agora ela estava extremamente contente.

Usagi estava tão perdida nestes seus pensamentos felizes que nem se apercebeu que já estava chegando ao Hikawa. Nem se apercebeu que havia uma certa áurea maligna no ar.

De repente, um arrepio a fez despertar dos seus felizes pensamentos. Um aperto no coração a fez despertar a fez despertar dos seus alegres pensamentos. Porquê? Quando ela despertou encontrava-se na escadaria que leva ao templo Hikawa, sendo esse o motivo do arrepio que sentiu. Sendo esse o motivo da Usagi ter sentido um aperto no coração. Tinha chegado a hora. A hora de os rever. A hora de os encarar. A hora das revelações. A hora da verdade. A hora do tudo ou nada.

Usagi sente as pernas bambas. Usagi sobe as escadas muito lentamente, tentando atrasar ao máximo o reencontro. Tentando atrasar ao máximo o momento da verdade. Tentando atrasar ao máximo aquele momento que a Usagi não queria.

Ao fim de algum tempo, Usagi está a chegar à entrada do templo e olha. Não pode ser! Pensa ela, olhando para a entrada.

Usagi não acredita no que os seus olhos vêem. Não acredita na visão que está a ter. Isto deve ser um pesadelo! Só pode ser isso! Pensa ela. Mas não. Não é um pesadelo. Ela está mesmo vendo aquilo. Usagi está mesmo vendo as Inners, as Outhers e o Mamoru Chiba presos por umas correntes de energia maligna.

Junto a eles está um homem a rir desalmadamente do seu sofrimento. Rindo com muita alegria do sofrimento deles.

Usagi estava agora estática com o seu medalhão na mão. Olhava para ele. Olhava para as Inners, Outhers e Mamoru Chiba. Olhava para o homem que se ria do sofrimento deles. Não sabia o que fazer. Estava confusa. Estava num dilema. Num grande dilema. O seu coração dizia uma coisa, mas a sua mente dizia-lhe outra.

A sua mente dizia-lhe que não deveria ajudar. Que devia deixá-los a sofrer por tudo o que tinham feito com ela. Que devia deixá-los morrerem pela traição que cometeram com ela. Sim. Era isto que a sua mente queria. Era isto que a sua mente pedia. Era isto que a sua mente exigia.

O seu coração dizia. Não. Não os podes deixar morrer. Eles são os teus amigos. Ele é o pai da tua filha. Ele é o homem que amas. E daí? Eles traíram-te, não foi? Mais uma vez a sua mente imiscuía-se nos seus pensamentos.

Não. Não o podes fazer. Tu não és assim Usagi. E, nem todos te traíram. A Mina sempre esteve do meu lado. A mina sempre me ajudou. Não tenho que os ajudar. Sim tenho que os ajudar. Ajudar? Ajudar para quê? Para eles te magoarem de novo? Para fugires mais uma vez? Novamente a sua mente imiscuía-se nos seus pensamentos.

Não Usagi. Não penses assim. Tu és boa. Tu és justa. Não os podes sacrificar. Não os podes perder. Eles são as pessoas que mais amas. Pensa. Pensa bem. Eles são as pessoas que sempre combateram do teu lado. Tens que os proteger. Pensa na Mina, ela esteve sempre do teu lado. Sim. Tens que ajudá-los. Transforma-te. Sê a princesa justa e bondosa que sempre foste. Sê a guerreira do amor e da justiça. Sim. Este é o meu dever.

Usagi assim o fez. Finalmente aquela confusão desaparecera dos seus pensamentos. Aquele dilema desaparecera da sua mente. Do seu coração desvaneceu o ódio e a raiva e Usagi se transformou. Desvaneceu-se o rancor e Usagi se transformou.

- Eternal Moon Cosmos Make Up! – Ela não soube como, mas foram estas as palavras que lhe vieram. Foram estas as palavras que lhe saíram pela boca.

O seu fato havia mudado. As botas já não eram mais brancas. Tinham adquirido um tom dourado. As botas continham umas pequenas asas, de cor branca no cimo da bota ao pé do joelho.

A sua saia já não continha aqueles três tons de eternal, mas sim dourado, branco e dourado novamente. Os dois balões (nos ombros) mudaram de rosa para dourado.

As suas luvas continuavam brancas. os seus adornos mudaram de vermelho para tons dourados. As suas asas já não eram asas de borboleta. Tinham mudado. Tinham mudado para asas bastante maiores. Tinham mudado para asas como as do pegasus. Os seus odangos haviam regressado com a transformação.

Usagi olha-se surpreendida. Surpreendida pela transformação. Surpreendida pelas palavras que tinha pronunciado sem saber como as pronunciou. Usagi estava embasbacada.

De repente ouve gritos. Gritos proferidos pelos seus companheiros de longas batalhas. Gritos proferidos por aqueles que em tempo foram os seus leais amigos. Gritos de um riso histérico, cheio de contemplação e alegria. Este último proferido por aquele homem. Aquele homem desconhecido. Aquele homem que ninguém conhecia.

Usagi não sabia o que fazer para ajudá-los. Não sabia como haveria de ajudá-los.

Mas, algo dentro de si a fez fechar os olhos e pedir. A fez fechar os olhos e rezar. Rezar para que a sua tiara surgisse. Pedir para que a sua tiara de alguma forma regressasse e a ajudasse a libertá-los. Assim aconteceu. Sem saber como a tiara surgiu nas suas mãos.

Assim sendo e sem perder mais tempo Usagi, mais uma vez sem saber como surgiram aquelas palavras na sua mente, jogou a tiara contra as correntes de energia maligna que prendiam os seus amigos.

A tiara libertou-os das correntes. A tiara quebrou as correntes que os prendiam e eles caíram ao chão. Estavam enfraquecidos. A corrente tinha absorvido muita energia deles. Estavam sem forças.

Usagi viu o sorriso e a alegria desvanecer do rosto do homem. Viu que o homem ficou furioso por lhe terem estragado a festa dele. Viu que o homem ficou enraivecido por lhe terem estragado a alegria que ele estava a ter com o sofrimento alheio. Usagi viu. Viu e sorriu.

Mas de repente, o homem grita:

- Quem ousou desafiar-me desta maneira? – Pergunta o homem bastante furioso.

- EU!

O homem vira-se, muito rapidamente, para o local de onde a voz tinha saído e vê-a. Vê Usagi. Vê e sorri ironicamente, perguntando-a.

- E quem és tu?

- Eu? Eu sou uma linda guerreira que luta pelo amor e pela justiça. Sou a Eternal Sailor Moon Cosmos e em nome da lua, vou castigar-te.

Tanto as Inners, como as Outhers e até mesmo o Mascarado, apesar de enfraquecidos olham para onde a Usagi está, pois conhecem aquela voz. Conhecem aquela frase. Só uma pessoa a poderia dizer. Só a Sailor Moon a poderia dizer.

Eles olham para a Usagi pasmos. Eles olham para a Usagi surpreendidos. Eles olham para a Usagi de boca aberta, pois apesar de tudo o que eles lhe fizeram. Apesar da traição que lhe fizeram, ela estava ali. Estava ali para os salvar. Estava ali para os libertar. Então, mais surpresos não poderiam estar. Mais embasbacados não poderiam estar todos.

Todos, menos a Minako, que sorria orgulhosa pela atitude tomada pela a amiga. Sorria orgulhosa, porque apesar de tudo, Usagi estava ali para os libertar.

Voltando aos dois.

Sailor Moon e o homem estavam frente a frente, neste exacto momento. Não falam. Está silêncio absoluto. Olhando nos olhos um do outro, tentando perceber o que se passa na mente um do outro. Tentando ler os pensamentos um do outro. Tentando perceber quais são as intenções um do outro.

De repente, o silêncio é quebrado com a voz do homem:

- Princesa Serenidade, finalmente deste a honra da tua visita! – Diz-lhe o homem sorrindo e fazendo-lhe uma vénia ironicamente.

Sailor Moon não disse nada. Sailor Moon não respondeu nada. Ainda olhava-o nos olhos. Estava estática. Como é que o homem sabia quem era ela. Como é que o homem sabia quem eles eram. Como é que isso era possível? Perguntava-se.

- Quem és tu? – Finalmente ganhou coragem e perguntou, ignorando todos os olhares postos em si.

- EU? Eu sou Zora, o mais fiel general do reino do obscuro – Responde o Homem.

Zora trajava um fato negro assim como a sua camisa também era de um tom negro. A gravata era vermelha. A sua capa também era avermelhada. Esta estava presa nos ombros por duas garras minúsculas debruadas a ouro.

Zora era alto. Tinha cabelo pelos ombros. Os seus cabelos são lisos e de tons preto-azulado. A sua pele é de tons claros. Os seus olhos são de tonalidade de um azul escurecido. De um azul envelhecido.

- Reino do obscuro? – Perguntava-se Usagi – O que querem de nós?

- Não é óbvio Princesa? – Pergunta Zora ironicamente – Queremos a vingança…queremos a vossa destruição!

- Vingança? Vingança do quê?

- Ora Princesa, não sejas idiota! Sabes muito bem o que o teu reino fez ao meu povo e ao meu mestre!

- Juro, não sei de que vingança falas. – Diz Usagi tentando recordar-se.

- Não sabes? – Pela primeira vez Zora estava incrédulo. Pasmo. – Também não será hoje que o descobrirás – Diz Zora rindo e desaparecendo – Da próxima vez que voltar, vocês não escaparão, nem tu Princesa da Lua. Hahahaha…

Sailor Moon fica uns segundos a olhar para o sítio onde Zora havia desaparecido. Fica uns segundos a olhar pensando nas últimas palavras que Zora havia lhe proferido.

Passado esse tempo Sailor Moon vira-se para todos que ainda se encontram caídos ao chão. Sailor Moon encara-os. O seu olhar é frio para com eles. O seu olhar não mostra brilho algum para com eles.

Sailor Moon reverte a transformação para Usagi. Vai ter com Minako, sem se importar com os outros. Sem se importar que elas estejam olhando para ela. Sem se importar que Mamoru esteja olhando para ela. Estende-lhe a mão para que Minako se possa levantar dizendo:

- Já tinha saudades desta adrenalina – Sorri para Minako – Vejo que cheguei na hora certa!

- Se tivesses chegado mais cedo não te teria feito mal algum, Princesa – Fala Haruka um pouco rabugenta e indignada, levantando-se.

Haruka vai ajudar Michiru a se levantar. E todos se levantaram também. Com excepção das Outhers que já sabiam que a Usagi regressaria e com excepção da Minako, que sempre esteve com a Usagi, todos os outros encaravam-na. Olhavam fixamente para a Usagi, pois viam no seu olhar que ela estava mudada. Olhavam meio à nora sem saber o que dizer, pois viam que a Usagi já não tinha aquele olhar doce e gentil. Sem saber o que falar, ninguém proferia uma palavra. Estavam com medo desta nova Usagi. Estavam com medo deste seu olhar frio e distante.

O silêncio tinha-se apoderado do templo Hikawa. Só se ouvia o barulho das árvores a dançarem ao sabor do vento. Só se ouvia o barulho do bater das asas dos passarinhos que se encontravam nestas. Só se ouvia o som do canto dos pássaros.

Usagi fazia o mesmo. Olhava para todos. Olhava friamente para todos. Olhava com indiferença para eles. Olhava com desprezo para todos. Usagi também não dizia nada, mas o seu coração batia desalmadamente. Toda ela tremia, mas Usagi não mostrava a sua fraqueza. Usagi não queria mostrar a sua fraqueza para eles. Não podia mostrar a sua fraqueza a eles. Pensava Usagi. Tinha que ser forte.

Finalmente, alguém quebrou o silêncio e meio a medo disse:

- Usagi…qu…que…bom…vo…voltar a ver-te – Falou Makoto, mas a sua voz transmitia receio. Transmitia medo. Gaguejava. – de…depois…des…destes anos todos!

- Já eu, não posso dizer o mesmo – Diz Usagi friamente, voltando-se para Makoto – Não tenho prazer nenhum em vos rever.

Makoto engoliu em seco. Não conseguiu nem responder, pois não estava nada à espera que a Usagi respondesse assim tão friamente. Makoto sentiu-se culpada. Culpada por Usagi se ter tornado nesta pessoa que é hoje. Nesta pessoa fria que está diante dela. Nesta pessoa que os olha com desprezo. Tanto Rey, como Amy pensam o mesmo. Sentem-se culpadas pela mudança da Usagi.

- Usagi…por…porque volt…voltaste? – Pergunta Mamoru na sua voz sente-se o medo.

- Por tua causa é que não foi, não é? – Responde Usagi bastante fria, encarando-o.

As meninas entreolhavam-se de boca aberta com a frieza da Usagi. Todas, menos Minako. Minako sorria. Sorria de alegria. Sorria de felicidade. Sorria de orgulho da sua amiga. Sorria por a sua amiga não demonstrar fraqueza. Sorria de orgulho por Usagi estar a se mostrar bastante forte.

Mamoru encolheu-se. Encolheu-se com medo. Encolheu-se magoado com as palavras proferidas pela Usagi. Encolheu-se espantado. Encolheu-se sentindo-se culpado. Sim a culpa é sua. A culpa é só sua. Pensa ele. A culpa é sua da Usagi ter deixado de ser aquela rapariga ingénua e dócil que ele tanto amou. A culpa é sua por Usagi ter deixado de ser aquela rapariguinha cheia de sonhos que ele amava. A culpa é sua por Usagi ter deixado de ser aquela rapariguinha chorona e preguiçosa, que confiava e amava todos. A culpa é sua por Usagi se ter tornado naquela bela mulher, de coração frio. De olhar frio.

- Infelizmente, fui obrigada a regressar pelos motivos que já presenciamos – Continuou Usagi sem se importar com o que tinha dito a Mamoru. Sem se importar com a troca de olhares – Pois, como todos já repararam, um novo inimigo surgiu. Um novo e mais poderoso que os que já tivemos até agora.

- Mais poderoso?

- Sim Rey. Muito mais poderoso do que aqueles com quem travamos batalhas. Como viram, este novo inimigo tem uma vantagem sobre nós, ele sabe quem nós somos, enquanto nós só conhecemos este general, o Zora e de onde ele vem.

- Usagi, desculpa interromper, mas foste tu que marcaste este encontro, não foste?

- Sim Amy, fui eu que marquei este encontro. vejo que continuas perspicaz, como sempre. Sim eu marquei este encontro através da Haruka e da Michiru, porque há umas quantas semanas atrás tive um sonho em que…

Usagi contou a eles todos os pormenores do seu sonho. Contou que no seu sonho ela estava vestida como princesa e que caminhava por um jardim. Contou a sua chegada à fonte e da presença de uma mulher vestida de branco com longos cabelos vermelhos vivos.

Contou que a mulher lhe disse que algo ruim se aproximava e que ela precisava de voltar e lutar. Que a Usagi tinha que voltar por todas as pessoas. Contou também que ela, a Usagi, tinha dito à mulher, ou seja, que tinha perdido o seu poder e o seu ceptro havia sido destruído.

Por fim Usagi contou que a mulher lhe disse que nem ela, nem as suas guerreiras haviam despertado o seu verdadeiro poder. E, enquanto lhe dizia isso ela tocou no seu medalhão e este modificou-se.

Finalmente Usagi contou da visita da Haruka e da Michiru e do que falaram, omitindo claro a parte da Chibiusa.

Todos escutaram muito atenciosos, as palavras proferidas pela Usagi. Escutaram as palavras pronunciadas pela Usagi em silêncio.

No final Makoto perguntou:

- Então aquela transformação que vimos há pouco, é o teu verdadeiro poder?

- Sim Makoto, é. É a minha última transformação antes de me tornar na Neo Rainha Serenidade. Vocês também terão que chegar à vossa última fase de transformação.

- Então, isso quer dizer que vias ficar cá, connosco? – Pergunta Makoto timidamente.

- Sim. Vou combater ao vosso lado para vencermos este inimigo. Vamos proteger juntos o planeta Terra, mais uma vez das forças malignas. Vamos juntos proteger toda a humanidade e mais uma vez encher os corações de todas as pessoas – Responde Usagi – Mas, se perguntaste isso, para saber se eu os perdoo? Então não. Neste momento não posso e nem vos quero perdoar. O que vocês me fizeram ainda me fere. E, estar agora diante de vós, me magoa muito más. Aquela visão vem à memória de novo. Por isso não. Não agora.

- Mas Usagi, porquê? Porquê essa magoa…essa raiva…para connosco?

- Porquê Rey? Porquê? Ora, não te faças de santa, tu e a Makoto sabiam de tudo. Sabiam de tudo e não me contaram. Sabiam de tudo e os encobriam.

Tanto Rey como Makoto, baixam a cabeça. Baixam a cabeça por vergonha. Baixam a cabeça para não verem que as duas choram. Baixam a cabeça para que os outros não vejam a culpa que está nos seus olhares.

- Desculpa-nos Usagi! – Dizem as duas, ainda de cabeça baixa.

- Desculpar? Vocês só podem estar brincando – Responde Usagi friamente – O vosso dever como minhas amigas. O vosso dever como minhas guerreiras era me proteger…

- Por isso é que não te contamos, pensávamos que assim te protegíamos e não te magoavas – Interrompe Makoto.

- Proteger-me, escondendo o que se passava entre eles. Proteger-me escondendo a verdade. Proteger-me encobrindo-os… – Usagi não conseguiu continuar, estava sem folgo de tão furiosa.

As Outhers não se pronunciavam. Permaneciam em silêncio. Porém, entreolhavam-se com as revelações que estavam a ser afoitas pela Usagi, pois nenhuma sabia ao certo o que havia acontecido de tão grave, para que Usagi e Minako fugissem. Apenas sabiam que tinha sido uma traição.

Minako também não se pronunciava, apenas se encontrava ao lado da amiga para a acalmar, caso fosse necessário. Esta, sabia de tudo.

De Amy e Mamoru não se ouvia nada, os dois também encontravam-se envergonhados. Não sabiam o que havia de dizer. Não se impunham, principalmente Mamoru.

- Usagi, nós sentimos muito, a sério. Nós estamos arrependidas por não te termos contado nada, mas nós pensamos que ia ser só uma fase, depois passava-lhes – Fala Rey chorando – Nós devíamos ter-te contado tudo, mas…

- Ora, não venhas com desculpas – Responde Usagi friamente. Usagi não chora – Eles andavam assim há bastante tempo. Mina, a única que sempre esteve do meu lado confirmou que o Mamoru e a Amy já estavam nisto havia meses.

Esta revelação foi a gota de água para as Outhers. Elas estavam embasbacadas. Todas, sem excepção. Então foi isto que aconteceu? Pensavam. Então foi por isto que a Usagi se foi embora? É por isto que ela é esta pessoa fria?

De repente o som de uma voz masculina faz-se ouvir:

- Usako, desculpa-me – Finalmente Mamoru se pronunciou – Devia ter-te contado logo.

- Não me tornes a chamar assim, nem me toques. Tu e ela metem-me nojo – Diz Usagi bruscamente, pois Mamoru aproximava-se – Tu e ela magoaram-me muito. Se queriam andar enrolados um com o outro porque não me contaram?

- Usagi…aquilo tinha sido muito recente – Diz Amy entre lágrimas – Não sabíamos se ia dar em nada…

- Não ia dar em nada, mas não te importaste de dormir com ele nas minhas costas, não foi? – Responde Usagi friamente – Tu sempre tão certinha. Sempre tão moralista, apunhalaste-me pelas costas. Mas é sempre assim, as santinhas são sempre as piores.

Amy não aguentou as palavras duras da Usagi e caiu aos prantos. Caiu ao chão lavada em lágrimas pelas palavras cruéis da Usagi. Esta não se comoveu, nem um pouco. Não derramou uma lágrima. Olhava firme. Olhava friamente ora para Amy ora para Mamoru. Este, por sua vez, também não chorava. Encarava Usagi. Os seus olhos estavam brilhantes, parecia que ia chorar. Mas não desgrudavam dos dela.

- Não sei porque choras Amy, se tu e essezinho aí, é que foram os culpados de tudo o que aconteceu com a nossa princesa. Foram os culpados de ela ter-se ido embora!! – Grita Haruka fechando a mão e elevando-a ao nível do rosto – Só me…

- Haruka! – Grita Usagi ao ver que a Haruka se aproximava deles – Não! Não quero brigas.

- Mas princesa eu… – Respondeu Haruka sendo segurada e tranquilizada pela Michiru.

- Agradeço Haruka, mas não. Não quero isso. – Disse Usagi sorrindo para ela. Voltou-se novamente para eles. O sorriso desvaneceu-se – O que eu quero é saber porque fizeste isto comigo. Eu amava-te.

- Usagi…eu andava um pouco confusão em relação ao nosso futuro. Eu constantemente perguntava-me se teria mesmo que ser assim. Se teria mesmo que me casar contigo, tu que eras uma menina chorona. Uma menina preguiçosa. Uma menina trapalhona. Comecei a ter dúvidas em relação ao nosso amor. Percebes?

- Não. Não percebo. Porque não me disseste isso então? Ou não confiavas em mim?

- Contar-te? Para depois começares aos berros como sempre? Foi o que eu pensei na altura, mas hoje sei que devia ter-te contado todas as minhas dúvidas. – Diz Mamoru tristemente – Então, não sei como eu e a Amy começamos a conversar e eu contei-lhe tudo o que se passava comigo. Nós os dois, começamos a passar mais tempo juntos. Tínhamos longas e boas conversas. Era tão bem mais fácil conversar com ela. Ela era, ainda é bastante inteligente. O oposto de ti. Após algum tempo começamos a sentir atracção um pelo outro e uma coisa levou a outra e…

- Aconteceu Usagi. Nós não tivemos culpa – Continua Amy.

- Não? Se calhar a culpa foi minha, não? – Diz Usagi sarcasticamente.

- Não. A culpa não foi tua Usagi. A culpa foi nossa. – Continua Mamoru – Contudo, aquilo foi só passageiro. Pouco tempo depois de teres fugido, eu apercebi-me de que tu eras a única mulher que eu amava. És a única mulher que eu amo, Usako – Diz Mamoru aproximando-se dela.

- Já te disse para não me tocares – Diz Usagi afastando-se dele – E, já vens tarde. Eu não te amo mais. Tu não sabes o mal que me causaste. Não sabes o quanto me magoaste. Eu estava…eu estava…

- Usagi? – Interrompe Makoto. Todos olham para ela, até a Usagi – Porque fugiste? Porque te foste embora?

- Porque…porque…

- Usagi – Diz Minako suavemente colocando a mão no seu ombro – Acho que está na hora de contares tudo…

- Sim, tens razão – Responde Usagi. Todos olham novamente para ela – Naquele fatídico dia em que eu os apanhei juntos, eu ia com a Mina te contar uma coisa Mamoru. Ia te contar que estava grávida. Que estava à espera de um filho teu.

Mamoru ficou sem reacção. Caiu ao chão novamente. Não tinha palavras. Eu pai? Pensava. Estava completamente estático. Estava completamente surpreso, ao receber aquela notícia. O mesmo acontecia com as Inners (Amy, Makoto e Rey).

Usagi não ligou e continuou:

- Mas ao deparar-me com aquela cena. Vocês os dois nus no quarto. A minha reacção foi apenas uma. Comecei a fugir dali para fora. Mina que estava tão surpreendida quanto eu, veio atrás de mim. Estava preocupada comigo. Eu não sabia qual iria ser a reacção dos meus pais quando eu chegasse a casa e dissesse que estava grávida. Eu não podia continuar aqui nesta cidade sabendo o que vocês andavam a fazer. Não podia continuar aqui nesta cidade sabendo que vocês as duas andavam encobrindo tudo. Por isso fugi. – Terminou Usagi. Mais uma vez ela não chora.

- Então…eu…eu…fu…fui…pa…pai? – Pergunta Mamoru, ainda traumatizado.

- Não. Não foste. – Responde Usagi friamente – Tu…

- Usagi? Usagizinha, és tu?

Interrompeu uma voz o que Usagi ia dizer. Uma voz que Usagi logo reconheceu. Uma voz, da qual Usagi nunca se poderia esquecer. Usagi olhou para o local de onde a voz tinha surgido e olhou. Olhou e sorriu, dizendo:

- Luna?

--

Gente em primeiro lugar peço desculpa por nao ter colocado este capitulo mais cedo, pois realmente tenho andado ocupada com a universidade e mesmo estando de ferias nao tenho tido tempo para nada a nao ser para um trabalho da maldita universidade --' Quem manda a mim querer estudar xD

Tambem quero agradecer aos comentarios das meninas que me deixaram bem felizes e disposta a escrever mais. Agradeço a todas de coraçao e desculpem este comentario meio sem graça, mas o tempo é curto.

Bigada mais uma vez por todo o apoio, força e elogios


	6. Amizade Perdida Velhas Amigas

Capitulo V – Amizade Perdida (Velhas Amigas)

Ela caminhava pela rua. Ela deambulva na rua com a cabeça em baixo. Ela passeava nas ruas de Tóquio tristemente. O seu olhar já não era o mesmo. Há muito tempo que o seu olhar tinha perdido o brilho. Há muito tempo que o seu olhar não tinha alegria. Ela tem um olhar triste.

Luna caminhava pela rua sem rumo. Caminhava pela rua sem se importar com os acontecimentos que se desenrolam à sua volta. Luna caminhava pela rua perdida nos seus pensamentos. Todos os dias, Luna fazia isto. Todos os dias, desde que tudo aconteceu, Luna caminhava assim, sem rumo.

Luna já não era a mesma gatinha. Luna já não era aquela gatinha que vivia alegre. Luna já não era aquela gatinha que "embirrava" com a Usagi. Não. Não era a mesma. Luna era agora uma gatinha triste. Era uma gatinha amargurada.

Luna era agora uma gatinha sem com pouca vontade de viver, pois havia sido abandonada pela sua dona. Luna perdera uma pessoa muito querida por si. Luna perdera a sua grande amiga. Luna perdera a sua companheira. Luna perdera a sua mestre. Luna perdera a sua querida Princesa. Luna perdera a pessoa que mais amava nesta vida.

Luna recordava agora aquele fatídico dia em que se despediu da Usagi. Usagi ia ter com o seu amado contar-lhe uma novidade. Luna nunca soube, pois Usagi ia-lhe contar à noite.

A noite chegou e Usagi nunca veio. A noite chegou e Luna esperou pela sua dona. Estava sentada em cima da cama da Usagi, olhando para o exterior. Mas Usagi nunca veio. Usagi nunca lhe contou o que se passara.

Luna olhou para a Lua e viu que esta estava triste. Viu que a Lua tinha perdido o brilho. Luna chorou. Luna chorou no seu miar. Luna chorou, pelo brilho perdido da Lua. Luna chorou, pois soube que nesse instante Usagi não se encontrava bem. Luna chorou porque o seu coração assim o queria.

Era tarde, mas Luna não se importou. Luna esperou. Não dormiu numa única noite. Luna esperou, contemplando a Lua triste e sem brilho. Luna ficou esperando um dia, dois dias, por ai em diante. Luna esperou, pensando no que poderia ter acontecido à Usagi.

Passado uma semana e sem noticias da Usagi, Luna finalmente saiu de cima da cama da Usagi. Luna finalmente saiu e foi procurar por Usagi. Luna finalmente saiu e foi procurar Mamoru. Mamoru contou-lhe tudo. Luna ouviu em silêncio, absorvendo cada palavra pronunciada por Mamoru com bastante raiva e ódio, não acreditando no que ouvia. Luna ficou tão revoltada que não conseguiu dizer-lhe nada. Luna ficou revoltada pelo que tinham feito à Usagi. Luna ficou revoltada por não ter protegido a Usagi.

Luna foi para casa. Luna juntou o seu sofrimento com o sofrimento dos familiares da Usagi. E, assim como eles, Luna andou feito louca há procura da Usagi. Luna andou, desesperadamente há procura da Usagi por toda a cidade. Luna passou imensos dias sem dormir, procurando-a.

***Voltando Ao Presente***

Luna caminhava tão perdida nos seus pensamentos. Luna caminhava tão perdida nas suas recordações. Luna caminhava tão perdida na sua tristeza. Luna caminhava tão perdida na sua saudade, que nem se apercebeu da áurea maligna que pairava no ar. Nem se apercebeu de que algo ruim agitava a paz que há muito tinha sido mantida.

Luna caminhava tão embriagada com os seus pensamentos. Luna caminhava tão embriagada nas suas recordações, que nem reparou até onde as suas patinhas a tinha levado. Nem reparou até onde o seu coração a tinha levado. Nem reparou até onde a sua mente a tinha levado.

Luna havia chegado ao Templo Hikawa. Despertou dos seus pensamentos. Despertou das suas recordações. Despertou da sua tristeza. Despertou da sua saudade, ao ouvir gritos. Despertou ao ouvir choros. Despertou ao sentir preocupação. Despertou ao pensar que algum novo inimigo pudesse ter surgido. Despertou e subiu. Subiu o mais rápido que conseguiu. Luna subiu e olhou para a entrada do Templo. Ninguém se apercebe da sua chegada. O ambiente está gelado. O ambiente está de partir o coração.

Luna fica estática com o que os seus olhos vislumbram. Luna não consegue se mexer com o que observa. Luna fica imóvel ao deparar-se com a sua querida Usagi na frente dos seus olhos. Logo, o seu coração enche-se de alegria. Logo, os seus pequenos olhos se enchem de lágrimas de felicidade. Logo, um enorme sorriso surge no seu pequeno rosto que há muito tempo havia endurecido pela tristeza e saudade. Logo um sorriso iluminou a pequena face de Luna.

Luna tenta falar, mas não consegue, pois faltam-lhe as palavras. Luna tenta chamar por Usagi, mas a sua voz não sai. Luna tenta comunicar, mas em vão, pois a sua emoção não o permite. Pois a sua alegria e felicidade não a deixa.

Como não consegue pronunciar nada, Luna apenas escuta a conversa da Usagi para com as meninas. Luna fica em choque, pois não está acreditando nas palavras frias e amargas proferidas pela Usagi. Luna não está acreditando na frieza. Luna não está acreditando na indiferença da Usagi para com os outros. "Meu Deus, Usagi se tornou numa pessoa fria e amargurada. Usagi se tornou numa pessoa distante, por causa deles", pensa Luna não reconhecendo a pessoa que estava na sua frente.

Luna tenta proferir algo, mas a revelação da gravidez de Usagi, deixa-a novamente sem reacção. Deixa-a novamente sem fala. "Então era esta a noticia", pensa Luna.

Uma voz faz com que Luna se abstraía dos seus pensamentos.

- Então…eu…eu…fu…fui…pa…pai? – Pergunta Mamoru, ainda traumatizado.

- Não. Não foste. – Responde Usagi friamente – Tu…

- Usagi? Usagizinha, és tu? – Finalmente Luna consegue pronunciar algo, interrompendo Usagi.

Novamente o silêncio apoderou-se do local. Usagi vira-se para o local de onde a voz se fez ouvir. Por momentos, também não consegue pronunciar nada. Ao ver a sua amiga e companheira de longas e duras batalhas, o coração de Usagi enche-se de alegria. Ao ver aquela que sempre esteve do seu lado, apesar de implicar bastante consigo, Usagi sente uma enorme felicidade dentro de si. Usagi nem acredita que Luna está na sua frente e sorri para si. Usagi não acredita que Luna está na sua frente e não se esqueceu de si. Usagi nem acredita que Luna está na sua frente sem estar magoada consigo, por a ter deixado sem dizer nada.

- Luna? – Diz Usagi, por fim.

Ninguém fala. Ninguém se pronuncia. As duas não falam. As duas apenas se olham. As duas sorriem. As duas compreendem-se só com o olhar. As duas absorvem o tempo perdido com o olhar apenas.

O tempo parou. O momento é delas as duas. O mundo é das duas. O resto não importa. O envolvente não importa. O barulho não importa. As outras pessoas que se encontram lá, não importam. Ninguém importa mais. Desapareceu. Desapareceu tudo. Permanecem elas, Usagi e Luna. Permanecem só elas.

Aproximaram-se uma da outra. Usagi baixou-se e abraçou Luna. Luna chorava. Sim a gatinha chorava. Chorava "abraçada" à sua dona. A gatinha chorava de saudades. A gatinha chorava de emoção. A gatinha chorava de contentamento. A gatinha chorava de felicidade. Não se pronunciavam. Apenas permaneciam assim, em silêncio. Apenas permaneciam assim, recuperando o tempo há muito perdido. Matando as saudades há muito tempo sentidas.

Os restantes tinham entrado para dentro do templo, a muito custo mas entraram. Principalmente Mamoru, que queria saber se era pai ou não. Minako praticamente obrigou-o a entrar, visto este não querer.

Minako sabia que este momento não era para ser partilhado por mais ninguém. Minako sabia que este momento pertencia só a Usagi e a Luna. Minako sabia que este momento era para ser partilhado só por Usagi e por Luna. Minako sabia da saudade que Usagi sentira por Luna, ao longo destes seis anos em que estiveram afastadas, assim como sabia que o mesmo era sentido por Luna. Mais ninguém tinha esse direito. Ninguém tinha o direito de incomodar, um privilégio que era só das duas. Por isso Minako insistiu bastante para que eles entrassem.

Mas depois de muita teimosia por parte de Minako e Haruka, por fim, todos compreenderam e entraram.

Minako acompanhou-os, juntamente com Artémis que lá tinha estado o tempo todo, mas que nunca se pronunciou. Acompanhou-os olhando uma última vez para aquelas duas amigas, que tinham muito que conversar. Que tinham muito a esclarecer. Minako olhou e chorou. Minako olhou e fechou a porta.

***Regressando à Usagi e à Luna***

As duas permaneceram em silêncio por mais alguns momentos. As duas permaneceram "abraçadas" por mais alguns momentos.

Por fim, a muito custo, conseguiram soltar-se uma da outra. Usagi sorria para Luna.

Luna sorria para Usagi. Luna chorava de felicidade, mas, com o sorriso e a alegria que Usagi transmitia para Luna, as suas lágrimas estagnaram. Usagi apenas sorria, nunca chorou. Apesar da emoção e da alegria que estava sentido por ao fim destes anos todo reencontrar a sua grande amiga, apenas sorria. Apesar de ter sentido muita saudade de Luna, Usagi apenas sorria.

Finalmente Luna recobrou a coragem. Finalmente Luna conseguiu recuperar a voz. Finalmente Luna se pronunciou.

- Usagi…Usagizinha – Diz a gatinha, ainda muito emocionada – Nem sabes a aflição em que me deixaste. Nem sabes o quão preocupada fiquei, por não apareces mais, naquele dia!

- Oh….Luninha – Diz Usagi, na sua voz nota-se emoção. Na sua voz nota-se que fala com o coração nas mãos – Sinto muito. Desculpa-me! – Usagi sorri – Eu também tive imensas saudades tuas Luninha, nem sabes o quanto.

- Usagi? Porquê?

- Por medo Luninha.

- Medo? Medo por estares grávida? Medo pelo que o Mamoru e a Amy te fizeram?

- Sim Luninha – Diz Usagi não a encarando – Medo pelo que tinha descoberto. Medo que os meus pais não aceitassem o facto de eu estar grávida e me pusessem na rua. Mas também não foi só o medo. Depois que aquilo tudo aconteceu eu não poderia continuar aqui. Eu não podia continuar cá e vendo eles juntos todos os dias. Eu não poderia continuar cá sabendo que fora traída pelos que mais amava. Só pensava que tinha de ir embora.

- Oh…Usagizinha, eu sinto muito – Diz Luna, lágrimas escorriam pela sua face, pela tristeza da pessoa que mais amava – Eu compreendo-te Usagi. Compreendo-te bastante bem. No dia em que desapareceste eu fiquei te esperando em cima da tua cama como te tinha prometido, mas tu não apareceste – Luna não aguentou mais, lágrima eram agora derramadas – Fiquei te esperando uma semana, não dormia nem nada, apenas observava a Lua e observava a rua na esperança de que reaparecesses. Usagi eu sofri muito com a tua falta, assim como toda a tua família.

Usagi escutava atentamente o que Luna dizia. Tinha o coração nas mãos. Não sabia o que responder à sua amiga. Não tinha palavras para descrever o quão triste e arrependida estava por ter feito a sua amiga chorar. Por ter feito a sua amiga sofrer bastante. Usagi ficou sem voz. Apenas escutava atentamente, mas bastante triste.

Luna continuou:

- Passado essa semana fui ter com Mamoru, como disseste que ias falar com ele, pensei que talvez ele soubesse de algo. Quando Mamoru me contou tudo, mas mesmo tudo sobre ele a Amy. Fiquei escandalizada. Fiquei em choque. Fiquei bastante enraivecida e compreendi. Mas mesmo assim, pensei que não seria esse o motivo forte do teu desaparecimento, pois sempre foste muito forte. Eu sei que o amavas mais que tudo nesta vida, mas isso não seria motivo suficiente para te ires embora, Mas há pouco quando revelaste que estavas grávida, então eu pensei que o meu palpite estava certo. Pensei que esse sim, esse foi o verdadeiro motivo de teres fugido – Luna falou chorando e com voz desgostosa.

- Oh…Luninha desculpa-me uma vez mais, eu não queria que sofresses tanto – Diz Usagi mais uma vez, o seu coração está apertado. Sorri agora – Sempre foste a única que me conheceu verdadeiramente. Sempre soubeste quais eram os meus sentimentos e pensamentos. Tu sempre estiveste do meu lado nas piores e nas melhores situações da minha vida. Foste, e sem duvida nenhuma, continuas a ser uma das minhas melhores amigas. Nunca mais nos vamos separar, prometo!

Uma vez mais Luna emocionou-se e uma vez mais não aguentou e caiu em prantos. Usagi abraçou a sua gatinha mais uma vez. Novamente silêncio tomou conta do local. Novamente nada foi pronunciado. Apenas permaneceram assim. Luna chorando e Usagi reconfortando-a. Por mais alguns momentos.

Passado este momento de emoção e de tristeza, misturado com um pouco de alegria e felicidade, Luna pronuncia-se novamente:

- Usagi?

- Sim Luna?

- Mina esteve sempre contigo?

- Sim Luna – Diz Usagi sorrindo – Mina foi um grande apoio este tempo todo. Se ela não estivesse comigo não sei se teria conseguido enfrentar tudo o que enfrentei sozinha. Ela sempre me tentava animar. Ela sempre me tentava por um sorriso na cara. Assim como tu Luninha, ela sempre foi e sempre será uma grande amiga, do qual eu nunca me vou esquecer. Mina apoiou-me nos bons e maus momentos ao longo destes seis anos.

- Para onde foram?

- Nós fomos para os Estados Unidos. Mina e eu apanhamos o primeiro voo que havia naquela noite quando chegamos ao aeroporto. E é aí que temos vivido e trabalhado, até agora.

- Usagi, e os teus pais? E o teu irmão? – Pergunta Luna.

- Luninha, nem me digas nada – Diz Usagi sorrindo ainda mais – Já estive com os meus pais e com o meu irmão. Nem sabes o quão feliz fiquei por os ver. Nem sabes o quão feliz fiquei pelas palavras que me disseram.

Usagi falou do encontro com a sua mãe e das palavras amáveis e carinhosas proferidas por ela. Usagi disse a Luna que falou com os seus pais sobre a traição cometida por aqueles que Usagi amava. Usagi disse que falou a seus pais sobre Minako ter sido a única que permaneceu junto e fiel a si.

Por fim Usagi falou a Luna das saudades que o seu irmão sentiu por ela. Que ela nunca pensou que o seu irmão a amasse tanto. Usagi também falou das palavras maravilhosas e carinhosas de seu pai. Usagi disse a Luna tudo o que o seu pai havia dito, sobre que nunca a poria na rua, pelo facto de ela estar grávida, pois Usagi era a filha deles e eles a amavam e a aceitariam.

No fim, Usagi disse a Luna que estava imensamente feliz pelas palavras ditas, quer pelo seu pai, quer pela sua mãe. Mas, que ao mesmo tempo sentia uma imensa tristeza. Um imenso aperto no coração, por ter feito a sua mãe sofrer bastante. Uma imensa dor por ter feito o seu pai sofrer. Uma imensa mágoa por ter feito o seu irmão sofrer. Um imenso pesar em seu coração, por ter feito Luna sofrer bastante.

Luna ouvia atentamente as palavras proferidas por Usagi. Luna absorvia cada palavra proferida por Usagi, também com imenso pesar, pois imagina o quanto a sua amiga sofreu. Contudo uma dúvida pairava nos seus pensamentos. Uma questão pairava na sua mente. Uma questão que Luna notava que talvez saberia a resposta, mas mesmo assim Luna decide perguntar.

- E voltaste agora, porquê? Não é que não queira que tenhas regressado, antes pelo contrário, mas depois do que eles fizeram e do que tu revelaste há pouco. Porquê só agora.

- Luna, eu regressei não foi por vontade própria. Eu regressei porque um novo inimigo surgiu…

- Era o que eu calculava – Interrompe-a Luna

- E calculaste bem Luninha, infelizmente calculaste bem.

- Mas como?

- Eu tive um sonho em que…

Usagi contou tudo sobre o seu sonho. Contou que no seu sonho surge uma mulher vestida de branco com longos cabelos vermelhos vivos.

Contou que a mulher lhe disse que algo ruim se aproximava e que ela precisava de voltar e lutar. Que a Usagi tinha que voltar por todas as pessoas. Contou que Usagi precisava voltar para proteger a sua família e a todos os que ama. Contou também que ela, a Usagi, tinha dito à mulher, ou seja, que tinha perdido o seu poder e o seu ceptro havia sido destruído.

Por fim Usagi contou que a mulher lhe disse que nem ela, nem as suas guerreiras haviam despertado o verdadeiro poder que existia dentro delas. E, enquanto lhe dizia isso ela tocou no seu medalhão e este modificou-se.

- …Passados uns dias Haruka e Michiru conseguiram encontrar-me. Conseguiram encontrar o local em que eu estava escondida. Falamos sobre este novo inimigo, que já tive o desprazer de enfrentar e…

Usagi falou do encontro de há pouco. Usagi falou da sua nova transformação. Usagi falou dos seus novos poderes. Usagi falou da vingança proferida por Zora. Usagi falou também que Zora havia lhe dito que pertencia ao reino obscuro.

Mais uma vez Luna escutava atentamente todas as palavras proferidas por Usagi, absorvendo-as até ao mais ínfimo pormenor. Novamente dúvidas pairavam nos seus pensamentos. Novamente questões pairavam na sua mente. Luna perguntava-se quem seria esse tal Zora e esse tal Reino do obscuro a que pertencia. Perguntava-se que vingança seria essa de que Zora falara.

Mas uma questão maior apoderava-se dos seus pensamentos, assim sendo, Luna hesitou em perguntar:

- Usagi?

- Sim Luninha?

- Diz-me uma coisa, como é que as meninas vão evoluir para a Eternal transformação?

- Oh…Luna isso, eu ainda não tinha revelado nem a elas. Mas elas só passaram para Eternas com a minha ajuda. Com a ajuda do ginzuisho.

- Mas como?

- Luna…isso, eu ainda não descobri! *Gotas* Mas temos que o fazer o mais depressa possível, pois este inimigo, e, esse tal Zora, são muito mais poderosos que os que já enfrentamos até hoje. As meninas têm que estar bem preparadas, assim como o Mamoru.

Apesar da insistência de Minako, todos escutaram a conversa atentamente, principalmente esta ultima parte sobre a transformação das meninas. Ninguém se pronunciava, pois todos queriam escutar a conversa.

Assim sendo, todos absorveram até ao mais ínfimo pormenor das palavras proferidas por Usagi. Ninguém se pronunciava, mas todos se entreolham. Todos se entreolham e percebem a importância desta ultima afirmação feita pela Usagi. Contudo uma questão paira nas mentes de todos os presentes: Como é que o vão conseguir, com a ajuda da Usagi!

Todos foram despertados, novamente pela voz da Luna, que se dirigia a Usagi, com algum receio.

- Usagi, posso te perguntar uma coisa? Não ficas chateada comigo?

- Não Luninha – Diz Usagi sorrindo novamente – Pergunta.

- Usagi – Na voz de Luna sente-se o receio e o medo que ela está sentido – Quando eu cheguei tu estavas falando sobre o facto de estares grávida certo?

- Sim – Diz Usagi, agora séria e um pouco reticente, como se já soubesse a pergunta que Luna lhe iria colocar – E…continua.

- E, antes de eu interromper a conversa que estavas tendo com o Mamoru, ele perguntou-te se tinha sido pai, não foi?

- Sim foi – Responde Usagi, bastante seria – E?

- Eu gostava que respondesses a essa resposta – Diz Luna, encolhendo com receio que Usagi começasse a gritar com ela.

- Luna, como eu ia dizer a ele…o Mamoru não foi pai. Ele…


	7. A Verdade ou A Mentira?

Capitulo VI – A Verdade ou A Mentira?

O silêncio atormentou uma vez mais o Templo Hikawa. Escutava-se apenas o som dos ramos das árvores que tocam uns nos outros enquanto dançavam ao sabor do vento. Apenas se ouvia o chilrear dos pássaros que alegremente saltitavam de galho em galho. O zumbido dos insectos que habitavam na pequena floresta que envolve o Templo Hikawa, era o que se escutava. O silêncio predomina mais uma vez.

Luna olhava fixamente para Usagi esperando uma resposta. Por sua vez, Usagi olhava fixamente para Luna sem saber o que responder, mas sabendo que não estavam mais sós. O medo apoderou-se de si. A aflição tomou conta do seu espírito. O desespero atormentou o seu olhar. Estava cansada. Sentia que já tinha tido a sua dose de emoções por hoje. Estava farta de tanta emoção. Sentia que a qualquer momento ia explodir.

Todas as meninas, assim como Mamoru, haviam saído do templo e olhavam para a Usagi, fixamente também, ansiando por uma resposta dela à pergunta que Luna tinha feito.

Minako e Haruka ainda tentaram que eles não escutassem a conversa nem que saíssem para fora do Templo. Mas não adiantou de nada as palavras proferidas por elas. Não valeu de nada terem-se colocado na frente deles, pois o seu desejo, a sua impaciência e aquela agonia, principalmente do Mamoru, de saber se ele tinha sido pai ou não era enorme. Contudo, ninguém falava. Apenas se ouvia o respirar ofegante de cada um dos presentes. Apenas se ouvia a natureza.

¤ Num Lugar frio e distante ¤

Zora caminhava pela imensa escuridão. Caminhava lentamente para uma sala que estava escondida por detrás de uma enorme prata, toda revestida a ouro. Era a única coisa que brilhava naquela enorme escuridão, como que submersa.

Zora apesar de não o demonstrar fisicamente estava assustado. Estava como medo, quando o seu Mestre. O seu senhor descobrisse que ele havia falhado na sua missão, pois Zora sabia que o seu Mestre era impiedoso, especialmente no que toca àquela vingança que Zora tanto ansiava por saber.

Zora também se encontrava confuso. O seu senhor lhe havia dito que a Sailor Moon não existia mais. Havia lhe proferido que Sailor Moon não se encontrava mais em Tóquio e muito menos com os seus amigos. Tinha-lhe contado que dentro do coração da Princesa Serenidade habitava apenas ódio e rancor. Mas tinha sido mentira. Sailor Moon não havia só regressado, como ainda possuía novos poderes. Zora estava apreensivo.

A grande porta debruada a ouro, abre-se. Zora sente um enorme arrepio na espinha ao se aproximar da entrada. Zora sente que não está preparado para enfrentar a ira do seu senhor, quando lhe contar quem havia regressado e muito mais forte. Zora está atormentado. Zora está com medo.

Zora entra finalmente naquele grandioso e escuro salão. Nenhuma luz entra para este espaço. Não se encontra janelão algum neste salão. Está silencioso. Zora sente a presença de alguém. Esse alguém está sentado num trono ao fundo. Esse alguém não se vê, pois está submerso na escuridão.

Apenas se vislumbra uma sombra. Uma sombra de alguém cujo coração se encontra gelado. Cujo coração está coberto por ódio e sedento de vingança.

- Falhaste Zora! – Ouve-se uma voz fria e cortante proferir.

Zora arrepia-se só com a voz. Não o olha directamente. Inclina-se em sinal de vénia. Diz:

- Mestre perdoe-me! – Na sua voz denota-se o medo – Estava tudo correndo bem, conforme o plano, mas ela apareceu e…

- Ela apareceu? – Pergunta mais uma vez friamente o homem – Ela a Sailor Moon?

Zora apenas acena afirmativamente com a cabeça. A voz falta-lhe. Está com medo do que poderá acontecer consigo se falhar. Está com medo ao ver o olhar enraivecido do seu Mestre, pela resposta que ele havia dado. Estava atormentado.

Por sua vez, o homem de seu nome, Masayuki escondido nas sombras, estava completamente transtornado. "Ela não pode ter voltado", "Ela não têm mais amor dentro de si" pensava ele. A sua ira crescia cada vez mais. Não acreditava que ela tivesse regressado. Estava ficando com mais ódio.

- Se…se…senhor – Diz Zora meio apreensivo.

Masayuki vira-se. Encara Zora. Olha-o nos olhos. Um arrepio percorre a sua espinha. Mais uma vez o medo está espelhado no olhar de Zora. O homem ignora este medo e diz:

- Diz inútil!

- Senhor. É mesmo verdade a Sailor Moon regressou. Regressou mais forte! – Zora proferiu esta última frase um pouco menos entoada. Um pouco a medo, pois sabia que o seu Mestre iria ficar possesso. – Por isso é que o planeado correu mal senhor. Perdoe-me.

- Que dizes? Mais forte? – Masayuki ignora-o. Estava transbordando raiva. Demonstrava o mais puro ódio que estava sentido – A princesa voltou mais forte? Isso não podia ter acontecido. NÃO PODIA!

- Senhor – Diz Zora mais confiante – Não se atormente. Vai conseguir a sua vingança e…

- Claro que vou! – Diz Masayuki friamente, interrompendo-o – Terei finalmente a minha vingança e não será uma princesinha que mo vai impedir. AHAHAHAHAHAHAH

O riso maléfico entoou por todo aquele salão sombrio. Aquele riso cortante e sedento de poder e vingança assombrou todo aquele espaço de escuridão e de energia maligna.

¤ De Volta ao Templo Hikawa ¤

O silêncio permanecia. Ainda não havia sido quebrado. Luna continuava sem pronunciar. As meninas e Mamoru também não falavam nada. Estavam aguardando uma resposta.

Usagi também nada proferiu, apenas olhava um por um nos olhos. Usagi estava assustada. Encontrava-se confusa. Não sabia o que responder. Não sabia se contava a verdade. Não sabia se mentiria. A verdade, é que ela estava cansada. Já não tinha mais forças para continuar fosse com o que fosse naquele momento. Apenas queria dormir. Descansar. Sentia o seu corpo dorido. Os seus olhos já pesavam, não pelo choro, porque Usagi não chorou uma única vez.

Usagi encontra os olhos de Minako. Minako olha para os olhos de sua amiga e fica um pouco triste. Entende o olhar de sua amiga. Compreende o que ela está sentindo.

Minako vê o misto de confusão que os olhos da Usagi mostram. Minako vê o quanto a Usagi está sofrendo e o quanto esta se sente assustada, sem saber o que responder.

Minako sente que tem que ajudar a sua amiga, pois esta já sofreu muito e não o merece mais. Mas, infelizmente não sabe como.

De repente:

- Usagi – Mamoru finalmente quebra o silêncio. Estava desesperado, não aguentava mais esta espera. Este silencio.

Todos viraram a sua atenção para Mamoru. Os olhares de todos estavam presos nele, por ele ter quebrado o silêncio.

Usagi também o encarava. Os dois olhavam-se fixamente. Usagi denotava que Mamoru transpirava por todo o lado. Usagi via que ele ansiava por uma resposta. Usagi não sabe o que responder, então nada diz.

Mamoru prossegue, vendo que Usagi permanece em silêncio.

- Então Usagi? Estou esperando. Exijo uma resposta! – Diz ele bruscamente.

- Exiges. Ora Mamoru, não me faças rir! – Diz uma voz muito friamente.

Todos se voltam para a voz que havia proferido. Ficaram espantados pela pessoa que havia dito aquelas palavras não ser a Usagi. Quem havia proferido tais palavras fora Minako.

Minako nem soube como o fez, apenas sentiu uma raiva. Sentiu uma enorme necessidade de se pronunciar perante tal brusquidão e afirmação de Mamoru. A seu ver ele não exigia nada. Não depois do mal que havia feito à sua amiga. Não depois de ter transformado a sua princesa naquela pessoa fria e amargurada que era hoje em dia.

- Que dizes Mina? – Pergunta Mamoru surpreso.

- Que não me faças rir Mamoru – Respondeu Minako.

- Não percebi!

- Compreensão lenta? – Diz Minako ironicamente – Disse que não me faças rir. Que direito tens de exigir uma resposta da Usagi depois de todo o mal que lhe fizeste. Que exigências lhe podes fazer depois de ela ter sofrido por tua causa. – Minako chora sem se aperceber – Achas que tens algum direito? ACHAS?

Mamoru não responde. Mamoru abaixa a cabeça. Sente-se mal pelo que proferiu. Mas, o seu anseio por saber se era pai ou não, foi mais forte que ele. Ele não queria falar assim com Usagi, pensa Mamoru. Mas Minako está certa "Quem sou eu para exigir uma resposta dela" pensa Mamoru.

Usagi, por sua vez, sorriu. Sorriu, pela maravilhosa amiga que tinha e que sempre a ajudou. Usagi deixou que um sorriso brotasse no seu rosto, por saber que nunca tinha sido abandonada por Minako. Por saber que Minako permanecia a seu lado em todos os momentos e que estava ali para a proteger. Para a salvar de momentos como estes.

As duas olham-se. Sorriem. E sentem uma paz. Minako sente confiança e calmaria para continuar.

Minako ignora completamente Mamoru e continua…

- A meu ver, não tens direito algum em saber a verdade, mas………eu dir-te-ei a verdade!

Haruka e Mariana olham espantadas e surpresas para ela.

Luna e Artémis entreolham-se com aquela repentina decisão de Minako. Não sabem o que dizer. Estão estupefactos, mas ao mesmo tempo anseiam por uma resposta.

As restantes meninas olham para Minako, aguardando uma resposta.

Mamoru levanta a face subitamente e fixa Minako, esperando impacientemente pela resposta, há muito esperada.

Usagi estaca. Fica incrédula. Não acredita no que acabara de ouvir ser pronunciado pela sua amiga. Usagi está em choque. Está nervosa. Minako apercebe-se disso e caminha para o pé da sua amiga. Fica de frente para ela, mas de costas para os outros todos. Coloca a mão no ombro de Usagi e diz sorrateiramente.

- Calma Usagi-chan, eu sei o que faço. Confia em mim.

- Eu confio Mina. És a pessoa que mais confio neste mundo.

Minako agradece apenas com um olhar e um sorriso. Minako põe-se de lado. Não se encontra de frente nem para a Usagi, nem para eles. Minako sente o apoio da Usagi e resolve prosseguir. "Isto é o melhor para a Usagi" pensa ela.

- A verdade é que………é que……

- Fala logo Mina – Diz Mamoru interrompendo-a, já não aguenta tanta espera.

- A verdade é que Usagi……perdeu o bebé – Diz Minako, as palavras custavam-lhe a sair. – Por todo o sofrimento que Usagi passou, a sua gravidez tornou-se de risco, melhor dizendo, uma gravidez muito arriscada porque ela mal se alimentava. Mal dormia. Os médicos tentaram de tudo para que corresse tudo bem, mas aos 5 meses de gestação ela… – Minako baixa a cabeça e chora – …ela sofreu um aborto espontâneo.

Usagi mais uma vez não se pronuncia. Baixa a cabeça em sinal de aprovação ao que Minako acabara de proferir. Sente-se mais aliviada. Sente a tensão desaparecer um pouco. Contudo Usagi não chora, apenas demonstra tristeza. "Obrigada Mina" diz para si mesma. "Luna tem o direito de saber, mas não aqui e nem agora" pensa Usagi, ao olhar para o estado da sua eterna amiga.

Luna e Ártemis entreolham-se, não querem acreditar nas palavras proferidas por Minako. Luna chora desalmadamente, pelo sofrimento que Usagi deve ter e ainda deve continuar a sentir. Artémis tenta transmitir algum conforto, mas não sabe como. Apenas tenta transmitir apoio com o seu olhar. Com o seu calor.

Haruka e Mariana ficaram sem reacção, eram as únicas, para além da Minako. Estavam em choque, pois sabiam que era mentira. Mas acabaram por alinhar na farsa, principalmente Haruka, que tal como Minako, achava que Mamoru não tinha o direito de saber a verdade.

As outras meninas não sabiam o que dizer. Olhavam-se tristemente. Sentiam muito pela Usagi, pois não só a tinham magoado, como ela acabara por perder o bebé que esperava. Choravam sem se darem conta. Estavam desoladas e agora compreendiam o porquê de Usagi ser a pessoa amargurada e fria que é hoje. Compreendiam o porquê de Usagi não as perdoar ainda.

Ami era a que se sentia pior. Pois a culpa tinha sido sua, só sua. Se ela não tivesse enganado Usagi com Mamoru, ela hoje estaria entre elas. Estaria feliz ao lado do homem que amava e com o seu bebé. Ami chora desalmadamente, por sentir uma enorme culpa e de tristeza pelo sofrimento da amiga que ela tanto amava e que tanto magoou.

Mamoru ficou petrificado. Estava completamente em choque com o que a noticia que acabara de receber. Cai ao chão desesperado. Chora incontrolavelmente. "Perdi o grande amor da minha vida, e, agora também perco um filho" pensa Mamoru. Este chora por se sentir culpado. Chora pela dor que sente em seu peito e o machuca. Chora por ter feito a mulher que ama sofrer, não só pela traição, como também pela impossibilidade de ver o seu filho crescer. Simplesmente chora compulsivamente. Chora desalmadamente.

¤ Não muito longe do Templo Hikawa ¤

O céu está calmo. Está uma noite estrelar, apesar das poucas estrelas que bailam naquele maravilhoso e grandioso céu.

Repentinamente três estrelas cadentes surgem e embatem no chão.

Com a aproximação, as estrelas cadentes que haviam caído, ganham forma humana. Apenas se vê a silhueta. Apenas se vislumbra a sombra, naquela escuridão.

Uma das silhuetas, pronuncia-se:

- Será que chegamos a tempo?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NA:** Oi gente. Há quanto tempo. Estive mesmo ausente daqui e com a cabeça em outro lugar e outro vicio xD que virou moda né xD

O vicio é um certo vampiro de nome Edward *suspira* xD até mudei meu nick, vejam só xD

Não sei mesmo quando actualizarei a fic, pois a minha cabeça não anda voltada para ela :S

Me Perdoem

Mas agradeço todos os reviews que mandaram e por terem adicionado a minha história como favorita. Isso é muito importante para mim mesmo.

Muito obrigada.

E, espero que estes dois capítulos de bónus sejam do vosso agrado.

Beijos


	8. Sonhos e Lembranças

Primeiramente peço desculpas pela minha grande ausência.

Depois aqui está um novo Capítulo para vocês, espero que ainda não se tenham esquecida desta fic :p

Este capítulo é pequeno, mas é propositadamente ^^

**Nota:** Para quem não sabe o ginzuisho é o Cristal Prateado

Capitulo VII – Sonhos e Lembranças

¤ Semanas Antes ¤

Num planeta distante, o silêncio predomina. Não se ouve absolutamente nada em todo o castelo que se encontra encoberto pela escuridão da noite. Quatro pessoas repousam em seus devidos quartos. Quatro pessoas sonham. Sonham o mesmo sonho. Têm o mesmo aviso...

_Os quatro caminhavam individualmente, por um jardim cheio de rosas vermelhas e brancas. Esse jardim tinha como fundo uma lua branca enorme, sem brilho e triste. Chegados a uma fonte vêem uma mulher vestida de branco, com longos cabelos vermelhos vivos. A mulher encontra-se de frente para eles. O seu rosto mostra aflição e sofrimento. Eles não compreendem._

_Ela aproxima-se lentamente e diz:_

_- Por favor! Ajuda a princesa da lua…só vós a podem ajudar – Diz desesperadamente. Eles não conseguem falar, estão em choque. Ela continua – Ela sofrerá muito, pois a bondade que lhe resta é pouca. A escuridão poderá se apoderar dela. Tudo poderá deixar de existir. – Nota-se na sua voz a angústia e o desespero._

_A mulher após se pronunciar num movimento esguio estende a mão de forma a tocar com o dedo indicador direito no centro da testa de cada um. _

_Nenhum dos quatro se move, pois estão assustados com as palavras proferidas pela mulher. Estão perplexos com o facto de a mulher desconhecida os conhecer tão bem. Estão petrificados com o acto da mulher._

_Quando ela lhes toca suavemente com a ponta do dedo indicador direito na testa e as quatro figuras têm um vislumbre de uma Sailor Moon corrompida pelo ódio, de um planeta Terra completamente destruído e de umas guerreiras mortas e por fim, vêem o fim daquela que um dia ajudaram a proteger._

Quando terminada esta visão, ambos ficam chocados e sem reacção. Lágrimas caiem-lhes sobre o rosto e eles nem se apercebem. Estão agoniados.

¤ Semanas Depois ¤

Repentinamente três estrelas cadentes surgem e embatem no chão.

Com a aproximação, as estrelas cadentes que haviam caído, ganham forma humana. Apenas se vê a silhueta. Apenas se vislumbra a sombra, naquela escuridão.

Uma das silhuetas, pronuncia-se:

- Será que chegamos a tempo?

¤ Algures na Cidade de Tóquio ¤

Usagi encontrava-se na banheira, enquanto Mina e a sua filha dormitavam profundamente. A sua cabeça pesava. Usagi meditava sobre os acontecimentos do dia de hoje. Pensava em todas as perturbações que tinha sentido junto de seus pais e junto daqueles que mais abominava. A sua mente também vagueava sobre o inimigo e sobre que vingança seria aquela de que Zora pronunciara. Neste momento Usagi estava um caco. Sentia-se quebrada em mil pedaços.

_Flashback_

"_- Luna, vamos! – Diz Usagi enquanto caminha para fora do templo junto com Minako e Artemis._

_- Sim – Reponde esta, seguindo Usagi._

_- Falaremos outro dia - Usagi dirige-se aos outros que ainda se encontram no Templo. _

_Eles apenas acenam com a cabeça. Não conseguem dirigir uma palavra. Não conseguem falar. Ainda estão em choque com a notícia dada por Minako."_

_Fim do Flashback_

Apesar de tudo ela não estava feliz com a mentira criada por Minako. Não se encontrava, contente por ver as meninas a chorar com a notícia, mas sobretudo, não estava feliz por ver Mamoru sofrer. Não se achava realizada por ver ele sofrer como ela sofreu por ele.

_Flashback_

"_- Luna?_

_- Sim Usagi?_

_Usagi e Luna estavam prostradas em frente à casa dos pais desta. Minako e Artémis encontravam-se junto a elas. Tinha chegado a hora em que Luna saberia a verdade sobre sua filha. _

_O coração de Usagi bate descompassadamente, não só pelo acontecido tempos mais cedo, mas também pelas emoções que iam ser presenciadas agora. Mas, Usagi está feliz finalmente a Luna vai conhecer a sua filha. O seu mundo. A sua vida._

_- Tenho uma coisa a te mostrar – Diz Usagi sorrindo – Mas primeiro vais ter de me prometer segredo absoluto e eu sei que assim o farás, minha querida Luna._

_- Tu também Artémis – Diz Minako seriamente._

_- Prometido – Dizem os dois gatos _

_- Mais que prometido Usagi, proteger-te-ei hoje e sempre, como não o pude fazer no passado – Continuou tristemente Luna, recordando o sofrimento passado por Usagi._

_ Usagi sorri novamente, mas desta vez um sorriso emocionado pelas palavras por aquela pequena gata que sempre a amou como uma companheira e amiga._

_- Entremos então! – Profere Usagi."_

_Fim do Flashback_

Um brilho no olhar na noite escura. Nem uma lágrima se derrama.

Usagi continua perdida em seus pensamentos, olhando a luminosa lua solitária num céu imenso e negro. A sua face repousa perto da janela junto à sua cama. Luna repousa aos pés de sua cama.

Um olhar brilhante numa noite calma.

_Flashback_

_ A casa encontrava-se pacata. A senhora Ikuko achava-se de volta dos seus cozinhados, enquanto Kenji e Shingo estavam concentrados na TV, nem repararam a chega de Usagi e Minako. Usagi estranhou não existir um certo alvoroço. _

_ Estranhando a falta de alguém e vendo que o seu pai e o seu irmão não tinham reparado nelas, Usagi disse a Mina, Luna e Artémis para se dirigirem ao seu quarto que ela já lá ia ter e esta dirigiu-se à cozinha._

_ Ao entrar na cozinha emociona-se com a cena linda que visualiza entre avó e neta, pois Chibiusa está ajudando a sua avó a aprontar o jantar. As duas estão tão imersas nos seus afazeres que nem constatam a chegada de Usagi._

_- Chibiusa – Diz Usagi._

_- Mamã votaste! – Exclama alegremente enquanto corre para os braços de sua mãe._

_Usagi beija-a ternamente no cimo de sua cabeça e diz:_

_- Portaste-te bem? Obedeceste à tua avó?_

_Chibiusa assenta com a cabeça sorrindo. Enquanto isso a senhora Ikuko não descuidando das suas tarefas diz, emocionada e orgulhosa:_

_- Ela é um pequeno anjinho...portou-se lindamente... ensinaste-a bem! – Diz uma avó um tanto quanto emocionada e orgulhosa. Usagi apenas sorri._

_- Vem com a mamã Chibiusa, quero que conheças alguém muito especial para mim – Diz Usagi enquanto pega na pequena mão da sua filha e se dirige para as escadas que levam ao seu antigo quarto._

_ O momento aproxima-se. A porta encontra-se a um passo de distância. Usagi está extremamente nervosa. O seu coração está num frenesim que parece saltar pela boca. Extremamente ansiosa, também, para descobrir qual será a reacção da sua amiga Luna. O seu olhar poisou sobre a pequena menina que sorria, numa espécie de reconforto e apoio, para a sua mãe. Esta, retribui o sorriso e inspira fortemente, enquanto, lentamente abre a porta, onde se depara com três pares de olhos, de tonalidades diferentes, em si e na pequena Chibiusa. O momento chegara._

_ Luna não consegue proferir nada, está em completo choque, apenas olha de Usagi para Chibiusa, pois Mina afirmara que a amiga havia perdido a criança, mas a mesma estava ali em sua frente. Não consegue acreditar no que os seus pequenos olhos vêem, pois tal como os outros, acreditara na história, que pelos vistos não passa de uma grande mentira._

_ Usagi ao reparar na cara estupefacta da amiga, compreende de imediato o que vai na mente da pequena gata e diz de imediato: _

_- Sei o que estás a pensar Luna! Sim é verdade… a Mina mentiu acerca da minha filha, mas ela apenas o fez para me proteger… como sempre. _

_As duas olham-se de forma cúmplice e sorriem. Após minutos de silêncio Minako sente que esta conversa, uma vez mais tem de ser entre as duas. Pega na pequena Chibiusa e pede a Artemis que a acompanhe para fora do quarto._

_- Mas Usa – Diz a gatinha – Podes ficar chateada comigo, mas não achas que mais cedo ou mais tarde o Mamoru não a vai descobrir?_

_- Sinceramente Luna – Responde a guerreira – Espero que seja bem mais tarde, porque neste momento ainda não me sinto preparada para que ele descubra que tem uma filha._

_- Mas ele é o pai…_

_- Mas nada Luna, depois de tudo o que ele fez, achas que merece a verdade? Se achas isso então vou mesmo ficar chateada contigo… chateada não. Desiludida e bastante._

_A gatinha abana a cabeça negativamente enquanto diz:_

_- Tens toda a razão. Desculpa-me, não sei o que me deu para pensar tal coisa._

_ Usagi sorri para a pequena grande amiga e diz:_

_- Não há o que desculpar Luninha… é normal que isso te passe pelo pensamento… às vezes pergunto-me o mesmo, mas depois lembro-me de tudo e vejo que foi melhor assim. Por enquanto o segredo permanecerá, depois logo veremos o que acontece. Até é bem melhor não só por causa deles…_

_- Deles quem Usa?_

_- Do inimigo, Luna. Imagina que eles descobrem que tenho uma filha. Imagina o que eles não podem fazer com a minha menina. Se algum mal lhe acontece eu não conseguiria viver com a culpa e o desgosto. Não saberia o que fazer._

_- Sim por esse ponto de vista tens toda a razão! – Concorda a gatinha._

_ As duas sorriem. Após alguns minutos de silêncio e com menos tensão no ar._

_- Finalmente a pequena Chibiusa… a pequena princesa – Diz uma Luna bastante feliz._

_- É… - concorda Usagi – E com um feitio bastante parecido ao pai. Com o olhar dele. Reparaste como os olhos são iguais aos dele? Menos na cor, claro._

_- Sim. Mas também é muito parecida contigo. E aposto que em certos aspectos deve ser tal e qual a mãe._

_- Oh… _

_Fim do Flashback_

A noite já vai alta. O silêncio perdura. Usagi dorme profundamente. Adormeceu com um sorriso sincero nos lábios, como não há muito acontecia. Nas profundezas da sua mente, um sonho se revela…

_- Princesa…. Princesa… princesa Serenidade…_

_ Usagi encontra-se no mesmo jardim do sonho anterior e escuta a mesma voz. Está diante da mesma fonte. Contudo, desta vez tem a sensação de já ter estado naquele lugar há muito tempo atrás. Em uma outra vida. A mesma mulher vestida de branco, com longos cabelos vermelhos vivos surge na sua frente, chamando-a._

_- Princesa… princesa Serenidade… escuta-me…_

_- Vais, finalmente dizer-me quem és?_

_- Ainda não é a hora de te revelar quem sou Princesa. _

_- Então que me queres?_

_- Princesa, têm de achar os cristais. Os cristais… depressa… os cristais, Princesa._

_- Cristais? Que cristais – Pergunta uma Usagi bastante confusa._

_- Os cristais das guardiãs dos planetas, pois só com os cristais delas e o ginzuisho, é que poderão evoluir para eternal e ajudar-te na luta…_

_- E como obtenho esses cristais?_

_- Terás de descobrir, Princesa… apressa-te, por favor… os cristais… os cristais princesa… só assim, os conseguirás vencer…_

_ Da mesma forma que surgiu, aquela misteriosa mulher desaparece…._

- Cristais… ginzuisho… transformação eternal… - Diz uma adormecida Usagi.


End file.
